Tormenta
by Mercurio17
Summary: Historia de un amor que nace luego de una persecución y se desarrolla bajo las ramas de un árbol. Yaoi/EreRiren/AU/Algo de OoC/Primer capítulo ambos son niños/Three shot. Dedicado a Ranmaru Eli. [Completo]
1. Adiós chico de mi barrio

Bueno, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba mis canciones antiguas que tanto me gustan. Este fic contará con tres capítulos, cada uno llevará por título el nombre de una canción y esta a su vez englobará la idea del mismo: Digamos, cada capítulo narrará algo y esto estará basado en la letra de la canción. No incluiré la letra como suelo hacer, no lo veo necesario. Si alguien desea escuchar la canción antes de iniciar la lectura estaría encantada, pero si no lo desean espero que la narración baste para comprender todo xD.

Me ha servido de inspiración conocer la infancia de Levi.

Es una especie de "homenaje" (no quiero ser pretenciosa) a la cantante en cuestión, estará presentándose en mi país el 20 de junio. Yo no podré ir a su concierto ;-;

Este fic está dedicado a Ranmaru Eli (gracias infinitamente por tus alentadores reviews y apoyo constante a mi fic), a Iante (linda, ojalá tuvieras cuenta en Fanfiction para poder mandarte PMs uwu, mil gracias también por tus críticas) y a todas aquellas lindas personas que me apoyaron con mi primera historia ¡no saben lo feliz que me hicieron!

Bueno, sin darle más largas, aquí el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic hace alusión a canciones de Tormenta, cantante argentina que me encanta. Yaoi: chicoxchico; si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

 **La educación aquí será como en mi país: desde los seis años se inicia la educación primaria y dura hasta los once; la educación secundaria es desde los doce y dura hasta los dieciséis. Posterior a esto, se puede postular a la universidad.**

 **Pareja: LevixEren/ErenxLevi (sí, aquí la cosa es el amor y ya, no hay posiciones)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

 **ADIÓS CHICO DE MI BARRIO.**

.

Mikasa y Armin no entienden nada.

Aquí, sentado sobre mi silla y releyendo mis libros de matemáticas de primer año por el examen que se avecina, no puedo evitar pensar en lo equivocados que están mis amigos. La brisa de la tarde es maravillosa y va colándose por la ventana abierta de mi recámara, al menos me permite olvidarme por un momento de lo estresante que es la vida de un estudiante de secundaria. El verano es precioso en verdad, espero poder visitar el mar dentro de poco, será genial hacerlo con mis amigos... A no ser que vuelvan a mandarse discursos sobre cómo debo comportarme. Es decir, los adoro, son casi parte de mi familia, pero no me agrada su forma de aconsejarme.

Mikasa es mi hermana adoptiva, sus padres fallecieron no sé en qué circunstancias, mis padres no quieren contarme, pero el caso es que llegó aquí, a mi casa, y la vi tan desamparada que de inmediato decidí hacerla mi amiga. Es muy linda, tiene el cabello muy negro y liso, impecable, además de unos ojos oscuros muy profundos. Y vaya que sé que son profundos, si estos casi todo el tiempo están enfocados en mí. Siempre quiere protegerme y puedo comprenderlo, me ha tomado mucho cariño, pero no me agrada que a veces quiere convertirse en una especia de Mamá 2.0. Digo, sé que aún soy un niño –jamás lo admitiré frente a ella–, pero sé cuidarme solo.

Armin es mi mejor amigo, junto a Mikasa vamos en el mismo año y a la misma aula. De verdad estoy agradecido de que así sea, mi amigo es tan brillante que mis dedos no alcanzan para contar las veces que me ha ayudado con sus apuntes. Es un niño rubio de enormes ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo. Me atrevería a decir que son como el cielo de verano, pero como aquí ya está cayendo la noche este se ha tornado púrpura y ha creado una combinación bellísima en el horizonte... Vive a un par de calles de aquí, con su abuelo. Es huérfano como Mikasa, y tampoco sé qué fue de sus padres. Aquí los adultos nos ocultan muchas cosas.

Vivimos junto a mis padres, Grisha y Carla, un doctor y un ama de casa respectivamente. La vida es bastante apacible, me siento bien en mi hogar. Este tiene dos pisos, en el primero está la sala y la cocina, además de una pequeña biblioteca de mi padre; en el segundo, está mi habitación, la de Mikasa, la de mis padres y un cuarto de juegos que disfruto muy de vez en cuando. Sobre todo desde que tengo otra afición...

Mi mamá es muy sobreprotectora, me cuida a todas horas y, como ya dije, si no es ella es Mikasa quien está pendiente de lo que hago. Mi padre llega tarde, cuando cae la noche, así que no estamos muy en contacto.

—¡Eren! —la voz de mi mamá que me llamó desde el primer piso, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirme.

—¿Qué sucede? —grité desde mi habitación. La verdad no quería moverme de mi silla porque... Tengo algo que confesar... ¡De solo pensarlo me sonrojo!

—¡Armin ha llegado, dice que le pediste ayuda con una materia!

¡Casi lo olvido! Estuve repasando mis apuntes y mi libro, pero sé que con eso no bastará. Afortunadamente tuve la precaución de pedirle ayuda desde el día anterior para que se dé una pasada por mi casa. Además, tengo otra cosa rondando mi cabeza...

—¡Dile que suba!

Mi madre ya no contestó, supongo que entendió el mensaje.

Bueno, esperaré a que suba, no pienso moverme ni un milímetro de aquí, porque estando sentado como estoy, tengo a mi alcance la ventana y puedo divisar...

—¡Eren! —Armin entra gritando y casi me da un susto de muerte, incluso he pegado un brinquito. Él se ríe, sabe que me ha asustado y, por cómo me mira, está sospechando algo.— ¿Por qué te asustas? ¿Tan concentrado estás?

—Estaba concentrado en mi libro... —respondo, es mi modo de defenderme.

Armin estuvo a punto de replicar sin borrar su sonrisa, pero mi hermanita apareció y no sé si tomarla como mi salvadora o verdugo. Sucede que esos dos tienen la misma opinión sobre un asunto.

Ambos se saludan cordialmente, somos muy unidos y nos tomamos como hermanos, además de compañeros de aventuras. Es normal cometer alguna que otra diablura a nuestros tiernos doce años, no hacemos daño a nadie y simplemente lo hacemos para darle algo de emoción a nuestras vidas.

—¿Tienes un pómulo morado, Eren? —pregunta Armin, luego de reparar con más atención en mi rostro.

—No es nada... —la verdad aún me duele, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

—Seguramente se metió en otro lío —Mikasa responde por mí. Como siempre. La quiero mucho, pero a veces me desespera.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — dice Armin.

—Deberías suponerlo: defendió a otro chico de los bravucones del colegio.

—¿Y no lo ayudaste?

—¡No necesito que mi hermana me ayude, Armin!

—Tu pómulo opina lo contrario.

Debo darle la razón. Soy fácil de provocar y de inmediato me lanzo a enfrentar a quien se haya atrevido a ofenderme. Claro, esto no se limita a mí; si veo que algún abusivo está atacando a un indefenso mi cuerpo actúa y ya estoy encima del malhechor buscando justicia. No me importa si me ganan en tamaño o fuerza, el punto es intentar defenderse para que no crean que soy fácil de someter o pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana con los demás. Y, como dice Armin, Mikasa, muy a pesar mío, me ha "salvado". O eso cree ella, porque lo único que obtengo es humillación: la escuela cree que vivo debajo de la falda de mi hermana y ella siempre me defenderá.

—A veces creo que lo hace para imitarlo, Armin.

—¿Imitar? Mikasa, ¿te refieres a...?

Oh, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Sí, Eren se cree igual de fuerte que ese enano callejero.

—¡No lo llames así, Mikasa! —de un solo movimiento me puse de pie para encararla. No permito que hablen así de él, no en mi presencia y no cuando ni siquiera lo conocen.

—Eren —Armin me toma un hombro para calmarme, debo tener el ceño muy fruncido porque hasta parece asustado—, cálmate... Solo fue un comentario...

No pudo decir nada más, el bullicio de la calle captó nuestra atención.

¡Debe ser él!

Los tres nos asomamos a la ventana haciendo a un lado la silla que nos estorbaba. Por fin puedo ver lo que estuve esperando toda la tarde y disimulé leyendo mi libro: el chico más misterioso que he visto en mi vida.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —grita un hombre que va corriendo. Es el viejo Hannes, el dueño de la panadería de la esquina. Pobre, es la principal víctima de los ataques de Levi.

Sí, así se llama: Levi. ¿A que es un nombre hermoso? Tiene presencia: es corto, pero poderoso.

Es un chico dos años mayor que yo, tiene el cabello algo largo, por lo menos más que el mío, aunque tiene aproximadamente la longitud del de Armin. Es tan oscuro como el de Mikasa, solo que sus mechones caen mucho más desordenadamente sobre su frente y nuca porque, según supongo, nunca se peina. No se sabe nada de su familia, en las actividades de padres nunca aparece ningún familiar suyo y a veces ni él mismo se presenta. Sí, estudia en mi escuela, aunque nadie sabe tampoco cómo paga la mensualidad si su facha da a pensar que es extremadamente pobre. Porque por eso está corriendo calle abajo con una botella de yogurt y cuatro panes que robó a Hannes, no tiene dinero y su ropa lo demuestra: un camisón blanco remendado y un pantalón que apenas le llega a los tobillos.

Es un chico problema para muchos. Para mí es un héroe. Vive en completa libertad, y no es que crea que robar está bien, ¡pero es tan genial! Muchas veces han querido meterse con él por su condición humilde, ¡pero les ha demostrado que no pueden con él! Y es verdad, nadie puede: cualquiera sabe que si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima tu vida corre peligro. Es increíblemente ágil y sus reflejos son sorprendentes, en un pestañear ya tiene dominado y en el suelo a cualquier agresor. Por eso Mikasa cree que quiero imitarlo, cuando en realidad lo único que hago es seguir mis convicciones... No sé por qué él defiende ocasionalmente a algún desvalido, pero la verdad me gustaría acercarme a él y preguntárselo.

Quien lo ve corriendo a toda prisa por las calles no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo. Se ve increíble, su cabello se agita con violencia y golpea su rostro, pero ni por eso se detiene. Es la viva imagen de la libertad y justicia. Es casi como si volara, vestido de blanco, ligero y con mucha elegancia.

—Es un delincuente —afirma mi hermana.

—Bueno, quizá lo hace porque tiene necesidad... —Eso, Armin, apóyame por una vez.

—Eso no quita que está robando. Eren, ni se te ocurra acercártele, será una mala influencia.

Ahí está. Mis personas queridas, mis mejores amigos y confidentes aseguran que si me aproximo a Levi saldré lastimado. Lo consideran un vándalo y creen que cualquier proximidad con él me hará daño.

Me sorprende su facilidad para emitir juicios.

La primera vez que lo vi fue a mis ocho años. Iba precisamente una mañana a comprar el pan por orden de mi mamá. Estaba de muy mal humor, iba refunfuñando por la calle porque no me hacía la más mínima gracia ir tan temprano a que me dé el frío del amanecer luego de abandonar la comodidad de mi cama. Cuando estaba recibiendo el cambio luego de mi compra, me pareció ver una sombra escabulléndose entre la tienda. Todo ocurrió en un instante: Hannes abandonó la caja y me dejó en la tienda mientras se echaba a correr detrás de la pequeña sombra. Curioso como soy, no quedé tranquilo y me aproximé a la salida para ver qué había ocurrido.

Y entonces lo vi.

Con su típico camisón, el cabello desordenado, los pies descalzos por los que seguramente iba subiendo el frío terrible de la acera y el rostro sucio, con una capa de polvo que por partes se tornaba más oscura, más exactamente alrededor de sus labios.

En ese momento supe que ese chico realmente necesitaba lo que estaba tomando de la tienda.

No soy nadie para juzgarlo, y quizá por querer indagar sobre sus motivos y la situación en que vive me dediqué a contemplarlo cada tarde, cuando también se suscitaban sus ataques. La verdad Hannes ya está habituado, al principio quiso frenarlo poniéndole trampas, pero Levi es más escurridizo que un conejo y al hombre ya no le quedó más que la resignación. Rayos, cómo me gustaría ser tan ágil como él... A veces creo que Hannes ha terminado por comprenderlo, porque veo en sus ojos, mientras corre tras él, ya no con el ímpetu de hace cuatro años, una sombra de tristeza. Estoy convencido de que los adultos sí están enterados de todo sobre Levi. Me gustaría que me cuenten.

Está de más decir que todos los días fui, sin falta, a comprar el pan.

—Dejen el tema, nunca estaremos de acuerdo... Además, Armin vino a enseñarme.

Los dos asienten y nos sentamos sobre la suave alfombra que cubre el suelo de mi habitación. No tengo intención de discutir con ellos, ya me han dejado muy claro qué opinión tienen y es algo que, pese a los años, no he podido remediar.

.

.

.

.

.

Puedo ser muy valiente para encarar a bravucones, pero con Levi me siento un cobarde.

Digo, si fuera realmente valiente tendría el coraje de acercarme a él, sin importar que esté en un aula de chicos más grandes que yo. Debería acercarme a él y hacerme su amigo, porque en realidad en el colegio no tiene ninguno. Me pregunto si se siente solo...

Han sido muchos los días que me dije a mí mismo que ese sería el día, que definitivamente le hablaría, pero a la hora de la hora... ¡Me quedo en blanco!

¡Eso no es lo peor! Hoy fue especialmente vergonzoso: Anticipé la hora de salida de modo que dejaba atrás a Mikasa y Armin para que no me vean subir las escaleras hasta alcanzar el piso que corresponde a los chicos de años mayores; salí de mi aula a toda carrera y cuando estuve frente a la puerta de su clase (bueno, estuve averiguando sobre él... Datos básicos: a qué hora sale, qué profesor le enseña, qué momentos tiene libre... No, no soy un acosador), y cuando se abrió la puerta ¡me di de cara con él!

Puedo jurar que nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan extraños. Eran de un color particular, entre azul y gris... ¿Azul cobalto quizá? Y su mirada... A cualquiera le pondría la piel de gallina, y se veía más siniestro por el cabello que le cubría la frente.

A mí me fascinó. Despertó aún más mi deseo de conocerlo.

Sin embargo, los nervios me vencieron y los demás alumnos salieron a tropel, empujándome a su paso. Levi se quedó estático mirándome, como si esperara que le diga algo con una expresión de aburrimiento increíble. Bueno, eso fue lo que quise pensar, porque, a decir verdad, lo único que le provocaba en ese momento era fastidio al estar interponiéndome entre él y la salida.

Quise decir algo, pero mi boca simplemente se quedó abierta y debo haber tenido en el rostro una expresión muy estúpida, porque Levi chasqueó la lengua y me apartó de un manotazo. Sus compañeros se echaron a reír al verme tan ajeno a ese lugar. Los chicos de años mayores son realmente intimidantes, sobre todo para los que apenas hemos llegado a secundaria.

Me muero por hablarle, quiero conocerlo y evitar que siga solo, pero las palabras no me salen... Odio no poder actuar, nunca me había pasado. Pero algún día será mi amigo, estoy seguro de eso.

Ahora Armin y Mikasa llegarán a mi habitación, seguramente ya se enteraron del ridículo que hice y, si no se burlan, volverán con la cantaleta de que no debo acercarme a él y cosas por el estilo. Mejor avanzo con mi tarea, charlar con ellos y defender a Levi tomará mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy un maldito cobarde. Sí, lo soy.

Si ya llevaba cuatro años observando a Levi desde aquel día en la panadería, esto se ha agravado: He cumplido catorce años y no me he aproximado más de dos pasos a él.

Es una emergencia. Necesito ayuda. Ahora.

Desde aquel día, hace ya tanto tiempo, que me quedé mudo cuando lo tuve al frente, no he tenido el valor de volver a arriesgarme a tanto. Ahora sí me creo un acosador, maldita sea, cualquiera pensaría que quiero secuestrarlo.

Y es que a diario, y muy a pesar de mis amigos, dedico unos buenos minutos a seguirlo. No sé si se da cuenta de que lo hago, pero en todo caso en estos años no me ha dicho nada. Digo, si le molestara me lo diría... ¡Y sería perfecto, así podríamos entablar conversación! Claro, esa no es mi idea, preferiría que sea algo más ameno y divertido, pero si no hay otro modo... A ellos les molesta, incluso a veces me fuerzan a ir con ellos de regreso a casa. A veces consiguen lo que se proponen, otras veces me dejan ir porque reflexionan un poco y se convencen de que Levi jamás me permitiría acercarme a él.

Ahora sé que vive en una zona muy humilde y oscura, mis papás siempre nos han prohibido acercarnos porque aseguran que está lleno de peligros. No tengo miedo, solo quiero averiguar un poco más sobre él. Levi no ha cambiado demasiado físicamente, ha mantenido su cabello algo largo y su ropa sencilla es infaltable. Lo que sí lamento es que no haya crecido nada, se ha quedado pequeñito y por eso ahora se burlan de él. Me encantaría defenderlo, pero pues no es que necesite que lo ayuden, él es autosuficiente.

No he dejado de observarlo desde la comodidad de mi ventana. Sé que los fines de semana no roba... Mejor dicho, no "toma lo que necesita", porque así es, eso es lo que pasa... Bueno, los fines de semana no ataca a Hannes, así que mientras hago mis tareas disfruto de la vista, de ver su carrera. ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Estoy aquí, mirándolo en secreto! Debería estar detrás de él, ayudándole, no escondido como una rata.

Ahora mismo estoy solo en casa. Mi mamá está encantada con el hecho de que Mikasa esté creciendo, cada vez le dedica más tiempo a su arreglo y está segura de que se convertirá en "una señorita hermosa". Claro, siempre que veo a Mikasa reconozco que es linda, pero no estoy interesado en participar de eso... Bueno, por eso ellas están ausentes, han salido a comprar ropa y no sé qué cosas más. Mi padre está trabajando, hoy tiene un turno en el hospital especialmente pesado según nos contó en la mañana, así que llegará cuando ya esté dormido.

Yo... Yo estoy pegado a la ventana, cubriendo mi silueta con las cortinas. Sé que en cualquier momento aparecerá Levi, escondiéndose hasta hallar el momento preciso para atacar. Es más, me parece que ya está doblando la esquina con rumbo a la panadería...

A veces me pregunto por qué no espera hasta que anochezca más. Es decir, estaría todo más oscuro, sería más fácil.

¡Ahí está! Se esconde detrás de un contenedor de basura mientras Hannes acomoda el letrero que decora la fachada de su negocio. Es el momento, lo sé... Hannes está de espaldas mientras vuelve a entrar... ¡Vamos, es ahora o nunca!

Es como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque Levi se ha echado a correr y de un salto muy largo alcanzó al viejo Hannes, se metió a la tienda antes que él y tomó lo que necesitaba. Lo anticipó por completo, el pobre está en blanco... ¡Y Levi de un manotazo tomó lo que quería! ¡Es momento del gran escape!

Oh, no... Esto va mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, muy mal... ¡Hay una patrulla por el camino que toma Levi para regresar!

¿Qué hará ahora? ¡No tiene cómo huir!

Tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea... Es mi momento, mi única oportunidad.

Salgo de mi habitación a toda prisa, bajo las escaleras en un par de brincos y alcanzo la puerta de mi casa para verlo. Sigue ahí, Hannes lo tiene acorralado y la patrulla se acerca. Puede desmayar al viejo si se lo propone, pero no lo hace.

Punto a mi favor: Levi no es malvado.

Entre mi casa y la vecina hay una pequeña brecha que ahora sirve de jardín, incluso hay un árbol bastante grande que con sus ramas golpea la ventana de la habitación de mis padres. Secretamente siempre quise tener ese cuarto, me gusta el árbol; aunque, claro, dejar el que ya tengo implicaría no poder ver a Levi más.

Corro hacia este espacio y, sin saber cómo o qué hice, capté su atención.

Levi me ha mirado, me está mirando...

No hay marcha atrás.

Hannes, queriendo evitar que huya, para mi buena suerte me da la espalda. Levi le da una certera patada que lo deja lamentándose en el suelo y se echa a correr en dirección a mí.

Apenas puedo creerlo... Está aquí, conmigo.

—¡Ven! —grito, y le señalo el árbol que tenemos cerca. No es prudente que me vean con él, no porque me avergüence, sino porque me tacharían de cómplice y mi mamá y hermana me restringirían de tal modo que no podría volver a verlo. Eso no está en mis planes, de ningún modo.

El chico capta rápido mi señal y corre hacia el árbol. Ambos trepamos como podemos y alcanzamos la copa muy rápido. Qué bueno que Armin, Mikasa y yo le hicimos una "escalera" con unos pequeños troncos, ahí nos refugiábamos de pequeños cuando queríamos disfrutar un poco más de la tarde antes de que nuestros padres nos regañen por tardar tanto en regresar. Me alegra que sea tan frondoso, desde esta altura no pueden ver nuestros rostros.

Hannes tiene nuevamente esa mirada de tristeza... La patrulla, luego de ver el alboroto, está haciendo una especie de ronda, pero como estamos escondidos no alcanzan a vernos. Mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que siento que va a escaparse de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Y es que Levi está a mi lado, sentado sobre una rama, aferrándose a la comida que alcanzó a tomar.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto. Por fin, luego de tantos años, puedo establecer comunicación con él. Mierda, estoy tan emocionado. Es casi épico, puta madre.

—Sí... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me mira con recelo, como si fuera un completo extraño...

Claro, para él soy un extraño, seguro nunca se dio cuenta de mi existencia.

—Porque... Porque si haces lo que haces —con mis ojos le señalo lo que con tanta fuerza aprieta contra su cuerpo: su comida— dudo que sea por maldad...

—Entonces te doy lástima —sus ojos me estremecen, es como si con ellos pudiera ver a través de mí.

—No, no es eso...

—Eres el típico jodido chico mimado que lo tiene todo. No me sorprende que te cause compasión —lo dice de forma tan seria que parece hasta tener de fondo un aire de desprecio.

—¡No es eso! —no puedo evitar gritar, está completamente equivocado—. ¡Yo te admiro!

—¿Ah? —no me ha entendido, pero la expresión de su rostro no ha variado en lo más mínimo, apenas sus labios se han separado para proferir esa palabra... Sus labios son delgados y rosados, contrastando con su piel tan blanca... ¡¿Qué hago pensando en eso?!

—Q-Que te admiro... No permites que nadie se pase de la raya contigo y defiendes a quien está en apuros.

—Ya veo —me estuvo mirando de pies a cabeza hasta este momento, eso me tenía muy tenso, pero ahora devuelve su mirada al horizonte—. Eres el mocoso idiota que defiende a todos creyéndose el héroe pero termina más molido que un puto perro callejero.

—¡N-No soy idiota! ¡Es injusto y por eso ayudo! —¡Hey, debería estar emocionado! Es decir ¡me ha reconocido, me conoce!

—No eres nada prudente. Mírate, eres un mocoso apenas, ¿cómo crees que puedes con los chicos de mi edad? —Parece aburrido... Rayos, no quiero que la conversación se vuelva aburrida...—. Por eso terminas hecho mierda.

—Quizá no pueda ganar, pero eso no lo sabré si no peleo. No porque sea más chico me voy a dejar pisotear. Algún día esos bravucones sabrán que no pueden aprovecharse de los demás.

Levi me ha mirado de soslayo y de a pocos va girando su rostro para poder verme a la cara de nuevo. Parece que, al fin, he llamado un poco su atención.

—¡S-Soy Eren! —¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me he presentado! Ojalá me permita darle la mano, sería vergonzoso que la mía se quede en el aire esperando su respuesta.

—Levi —¡Me ha correspondido! Sus manos están frías, pero, pese a todo lo que se enfrenta, son muy suaves y lindas. Creí que serían toscas.

—S-Si deseas... —No, Eren, no es momento de vacilar. Si se ha presentado esta oportunidad no puedo desecharla— P-Puedes venir aquí cuando gustes... Ya sabes, tengo muchas cosas que podrían servirte y ya no tendrías que exponerte a...

—No necesito tu caridad. Mi comida la consigo yo mismo.

—Lo siento... ¡Pero igual podrías venir a...!

—¿A qué?

—A platicar. O a jugar.

—Tengo dieciséis años, ¿te parece que juego, mocoso?

—Ven a no estar solo.

No sé qué tan malo haya sido lo que le dije, pero sus ojos se abrieron algo más de lo normal.

—¿No les joderá a tus viejos que te acerques a un delincuente?

—No tienen que enterarse. ¡Podríamos hacer las tareas aquí, en este árbol! ¡Será nuestro secreto!

Ha dudado un rato, incluso ha mordido su labio inferior ligeramente. Quizá sea porque estoy prestando mucha atención a cualquier gesto que hace, pero sus labios se han tornado más rojos por eso que acaba de hacer. Se ve bien, tiene un rostro curioso. Y lindo, se ve lindo.

¿Desde cuándo pienso así de él?

—Bien, vendré.

—¡Genial! Ahora podríamos...

—No puedo —me ha cortado de golpe y en sus ojos puede verse algo de preocupación—. Es tarde, me voy.

La verdad sí es tarde, la noche ha caído mientras conversábamos; el cielo está completamente oscuro y Levi, sin decir más, bajó de mi árbol en un par de ágiles movimientos.

No volteó a despedirse, corrió con una velocidad que nunca antes le había visto. Y vaya que sé de lo que hablo, si me dediqué a observarle desde hace años.

¡Pero tengo un gran avance! Solo hace falta que sienta confianza.

.

.

.

.

.

Han transcurrido ya varias semanas y reconozco que Levi tiene palabra. Al principio estuve muy entusiasmado pero luego me asaltaron las dudas. Y es que creí que no se aparecería por mi casa.

Sin embargo, me demostró lo contrario: a las cinco de la tarde estaba sentado en el árbol, leyendo el libro de literatura que correspondía a su año además de lo que había conseguido de alguna tienda. Es muy bueno ocultándose, en ningún momento mi madre sospechó algo, incluso le alegró ver que me retiraba a un lugar tan tranquilo a leer. Ella cree que estudio, pero más me la paso intentando sacarle conversación a Levi.

No es que no hable, es que dice muy poco. Intenté averiguar sobre su familia o sobre su entorno, pero de inmediato se tensa, incluso cierra el libro que iba leyendo para dirigir su mirada al frente y fruncir más al ceño. No quiero incomodarlo, por eso ya no insisto tanto.

Lo que sé es que es muy bueno en letras, tiene una gran memoria y saca buenas calificaciones, por eso tiene media beca. Ajá, sin querer queriendo ahora sé cómo es que estudia sin tener dinero. A pesar de su inteligencia, los profesores lo evitan por su mal aspecto: pese a los años sigue usando esa ropa desgastada y a menudo tiene alguna marca de suciedad en el rostro. Por cierto, dice que odia la suciedad, por eso se lava a diario muy bien... Bueno, no se da cuenta de que no lo ha hecho tan bien como cree porque no tiene un espejo en su casa (más datos que obtuve sin proponérmelo), además de que se ensucia mucho cuando escapa de los que quieren atraparlo cuando toma algo.

Un día me pasé de atrevido. Como sé que odia la suciedad, pero la porta sin proponérselo, me llevé al árbol una toalla húmeda muy escondida en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Cuando llegó, tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos y le pasé el trapo por las partes que estaban más marcadas.

Luego de eso no vino por una semana. Casi me tiro a la cama a llorar por idiota.

Lo bueno fue que sí volvió, pero estaba tan renuente y huraño que se quedó leyendo a una buena distancia de mí. Me dolió verlo tan distante, la verdad, por eso le pedí disculpas. Dijo que no estaba enojado, solo que lo tomé por sorpresa.

Desde entonces me permite hacerlo, pero debo avisarle antes de tocarlo.

Lo hago siempre que nos vemos y lo disfruto mucho. Tiene una piel muy bonita, blanca, limpia y tersa. Me sorprende lo bien conservada que la tiene, cualquiera pensaría que está ajada pero es todo lo contrario. Como la mayor parte del tiempo las marcas se extienden alrededor de su boca aprecio más y más sus labios...

No me gusta que cuando viene anda descalzo. Una vez tuve el valor de preguntarle por qué lo hacía, y, para mi sorpresa, me respondió. Me dijo que solo tiene unos zapatos y prefiere usarlos solo en la escuela, de modo que estos no se desgastan tan rápido.

Ese día sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. Ese día lo admiré mucho más por resistir tanto.

Ese día me propuse protegerlo.

¡Ja! Como si me necesitara... Aunque me gustaría que me necesite, porque yo lo necesito. Su presencia se ha vuelto indispensable con el transcurso de las semanas.

Tanto me hacía falta verlo que, con mis habilidades de persecución (Bien, lo admito: soy un maldito acosador) conseguí acompañarlo a diario luego de clases. Recuerdo que cuando me vio esperándolo en una esquina se detuvo un momento a observarme. Me encaró y preguntó que qué carajos hacía ahí parado, pero no se negó a mi compañía. Fui tan feliz... [1]

Por supuesto, Mikasa se está preguntando qué pudo haberme pasado para que mi comportamiento cambie tanto. Para empezar, mis notas han mejorado: Levi, cuando tiene paciencia, me explica lo que no entiendo de alguna materia. Es lógico, siendo mayor y tan listo comprende con facilidad mis ejercicios. Luego, le extraña que me la paso en el árbol; muchas veces se ha asomado a ver qué estoy haciendo, pero Levi es tan pequeñito y astuto que cuando ella aparece se oculta como un camaleón. Le queda la duda, pero como no halla respuestas pues no puede hacer nada.

Lo peor fue ocultarle a ella y Armin por qué ya no quería volver a casa con ellos ni un solo día. Mi primera y pobre excusa fue que "necesitaba más independencia", y como me siento tan grande casi siempre, se tragaron esa razón, además de estar ya acostumbrados a mis escapadas y persecuciones a Levi. Eso fue al principio, porque siento que cada vez tienen más dudas, sobre todo porque algunos chicos mayores me ven acompañando a Levi por las calles y empiezan a molestarnos... Típicas bromas de idiotas, dicen que seguro es mi niñera, y gracias a ellos van corriendo los rumores de nuestro acercamiento. Mikasa ha oído algunos, pero evado el tema tanto como puedo.

¿Negar a Levi? Nunca. Tendrían que torturarme. Le contaría a mi hermana si no fuera porque sé que le contará a mi mamá y ese sería el fin.

Precisamente ahora estoy esperando a unas cuadras de la escuela. Es increíble cuánto tengo que correr para ganarle y estar esperándolo a esta distancia, porque estoy convencido de que jamás aceptaría que salgamos directamente de la escuela juntos. Levi tendría que estar llegando en un par de minutos más.

Hoy será especial, desde hace un par de semanas decidí regalarle algo cada día que nos veamos por las tardes: traje dinero para un par de dulces. Espero que le agraden y no lo tome como compasión, vaya que he aprendido que es muy orgulloso.

Ya viene... Lástima, hoy tiene el rostro bastante limpio, no podré limpiárselo... Aunque a lo mejor para la tarde se ensucia...

—¡Levi! —agito mi mano con fuerza para que pueda verme, aunque no es necesario ya que está inspeccionándome desde la distancia con sus bellos ojos. Sí, sus ojos me parecen muy particulares y bonitos.

No responde, simplemente queda a mi lado y emprendemos la marcha hasta que nuestros caminos se separen. A menudo le pregunté por qué no se quedaba toda la tarde conmigo en lugar de darse el trabajo de ir a su casa para más tarde ir a la mía. Solo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Sé que en nuestro camino hay una pequeña tienda y se venden ricas golosinas, tengo todo muy planificado. Llegamos hasta donde está la señora y esta, que es una viejita, nos mira con ojos bondadosos.

De inmediato me detuve a inspeccionar en mis bolsillos para sacar el dinero que estuve guardando... Oh, no...

Mi bolsillo tiene un agujero.

Puta vida, mi mesada se fue a la basura.

Apenas han quedado unos cuantos centavos y no alcanza para comprar algo grande como tenía pensado. Bueno, no tengo más opción, la señora está esperando.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta él con su típico tono frío.

—Comprar dulces, ¿no es obvio?

—Se nota que eres un mocoso, a esta edad te gustan las golosinas.

Eso me desalentó un poco, la verdad. Pero no importa, estando aquí no puedo echarme para atrás.

Compré una galleta con chispas de chocolate y le entregué todo mi dinero a la anciana. Luego, reemprendimos nuestro camino.

Estoy muerto de nervios, no sé cómo ofrecerle mi dulce... Hasta que me decidí.

—¡Toma! —dije, extendiendo una de mis galletas a su boca. Mi rostro debe estar muy rojo por cómo me quema la piel, ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos.

Levi tomó mi galleta y la llevó a sus labios despacio, degustándola con placer y paciencia, como queriendo retener en su memoria su sabor por completo. Fue como si le dieran a probar la cosa más deliciosa de todo el universo. Fue hermoso contemplarlo.

—Gracias... —murmuró, apenas me dejó oírlo. Creo que fue una de las pocas veces que dijo esa palabra.

Noté que miraba de reojo el paquete que tenía entre mis manos mientras volvimos a caminar, y como estoy acostumbrado a comer ese tipo de cosas por mi madre consentidora, decidí hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Te lo regalo! —me detuve en medio de la calle para ponerme frente a él y extenderle con ambos brazos mis dulces, apretando los párpados y con el rostro todo colorado— ¡Acéptalo!

—No quiero tu car—

—¡No es caridad! —exclamé, sabiendo qué estaba a punto de decir y enfrentándolo ahora con mis ojos. Que vea que no voy a retroceder— ¡Quiero dártelo porque...!

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él, perforándome con sus ojos.

—Porque... somos amigos... y esto hacen los amigos... —no lo resistí, desvié la mirada.

No dijo nada, se limitó a arrebatarme el paquete y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Creí que se comería todo en el momento, pero no lo hizo. Me gustaría saber por qué.

Cuando llegamos a una esquina, las calles sombrías por las que vive Levi nos anunciaron que era hora de la despedida. Volvió a susurrar un ligero "gracias" y se alejó con algo de prisa. Levi es muy misterioso, pero por ese día ya tenía bastante.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado ya varios meses y, como es costumbre, estoy esperando que llegue la hora de nuestro encuentro en el árbol. Este, junto con la hora de salida, son los momentos que más espero a lo largo del día. A veces es tanta mi ansiedad que no puedo evitar esperarlo ya sentado en una de las ramas.

Me gustó tanto la expresión de su rostro cuando le regalé aquellas galletas que decidí hacerlo todos los días sin falta. Creo que incluso se le hizo costumbre porque, a pesar de que me agradecía, sumaba una mirada cómplice.

Cuando ya estoy en el árbol puedo verlo claramente. Él trepa con una agilidad impresionante, no le importa lastimar sus pies descalzos y en unos cuantos movimientos ya está ubicado en la copa al lado mío. Hoy parece bastante molesto, como nunca antes, y no entiendo por qué.

Quedamos en silencio muchos minutos y yo disimulaba mi tensión hojeando mi libro de literatura, su asignatura favorita. Esperaba que al ver qué estaba leyendo se aproxime a mí y me diga "Mocoso, ¿qué no entiendes? Es tan sencillo, no puedes ser tan idiota" o algo por el estilo.

Pero no. Se recostó en una rama reposando toda su espalda sobre esta y extrajo de su bolsillo algo que me alarmó.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamé, con los ojos muy abiertos y dejando de lado mi libro.

—¿Eres tan mocoso que ni sabes qué es esto? —escupió, frunciendo el ceño por el volumen alto de mi voz y mostrándome un cigarro.

—¡Eso es dañino!

—No me importa —dijo, llevándose el objeto a la boca y sacando un encendedor.

—¡Déjalo! —con violencia tiré el cigarro de sus dedos y este terminó en el pasto del jardín que teníamos bajo nosotros.

—¡Mocoso idiota! —Por primera vez lo vi realmente furioso, como si de verdad le hubiera molestado lo que hice.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

—¡En mi casa hay miles, como mierda! ¡Una infinidad! ¡Mil veces más que comida!

Se exaltó tanto que no midió sus palabras, porque parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir. En ese momento no supe qué debería decir, temía meter más la pata.

Al final no pude embarrarla más, Levi chasqueó la lengua con fuerza, me lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue corriendo.

Creí que éramos amigos, pero ese día descubrí que no tanto como me imaginaba.

.

.

.

Transcurrió más de una semana y Levi no se acercó a mi árbol. Todas las tardes lo esperé, pero no apareció nunca. La verdad sentí un hueco muy grande en mi pecho al descubrir que probablemente no volvería nunca más. Ni siquiera lo veía en las mañanas, iba religiosamente a esperarlo en aquella esquina, pero tampoco hizo acto de aparición.

Me gustaría pensar que me está evitando, así podría sentir que al menos fui importante para él. No lo creo, dudo que haya sido así.

Los días se me hicieron aburridos e interminables. Mikasa notó que mi ánimo había decaído y ya no sabía qué hacer, quería descubrir de algún modo qué me estaba pasando. No tenía ánimo de responderle, prefería estar solo en mi habitación esperando a que Levi haga crujir una rama y de esa forma me avise que vino, que fui un idiota al intentar prohibirle algo...

—¿Eren? —Mi mente invoca la mala suerte. Armin llegó.

—No estoy. Déjame solo.

—Vamos a comer helado, aprovecha que el verano ya llegó a su fin pero el sol aún no se va. Será una de esas pocas veces que tendremos chance... Anímate, por favor...

Vale, lo de los helados me ha tentado. Sin embargo, no he puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría compartir uno con Levi...

Mi hermana abrió la puerta de una certera patada. Lo que me faltaba, mi privacidad se fue a la basura.

—Vamos, Eren.

Mis amigos me sacaron a rastras de mi recámara, me puse violento y pataleé buscando liberarme, pero fue en vano. Fue muy iluso de mi parte creer que podría contra la sobrehumana fuerza de mi hermana.

Una vez en la heladería, que quedaba a varias calles de mi casa, mi hermana se quedó "contemplándome" (sí, esa es la palabra adecuada para su expresión y mirada). Armin simplemente se acercó a la caja para hacer nuestro pedido. Sabía que me gustaba el de chocolate, no hacía falta preguntar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Eren? —mi hermana me tomó las manos y parecía realmente preocupada.

—Creo que le gusta alguien.

¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué has dicho, Armin? —yo estaba impactado, pero mi hermana parecía estar dispuesta a matar alguien.

—¿No lo notas? Se la pasa suspirando en clases y tiene la mirada perdida. Estos días parece al borde del suicidio... Ese cambio tan repentino solo puedo explicarlo como enamoramiento —Armin depositó tres copas sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado tocando mi hombro.

—¡N-No digas tonterías! —ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad. La verdad creí que estaba acostumbrado a Levi y nada más, pero quizá por eso que me dolía tanto su ausencia... Y si así fuera, ¿habría algo de malo?

Oh, claro que habría algo de malo. TODO estaría mal. Es decir, ¿en qué mundo un chico mayor y huraño como él me haría caso? Debería sentirme privilegiado de al menos poder acompañarlo o pasar un rato a su lado.

—¿Quién te gusta, Eren? —mi hermana estaba tan angustiada que comenzó a apretar mis manos que seguían entre las suyas.

No pienso negar a Levi. Si me preguntara si somos cercanos, definitivamente diría que sí, con orgullo. Pero ella me preguntó de quién estoy enamorado, y sobre eso sí puedo mentir.

—¡De nadie! —para reafirmar mis palabras e indignación por sus preguntas, zafé mis manos con brusquedad y alejé la mano que yacía sobre mi hombro— ¡Déjense de tonterías!

Mikasa sabía que le estaba mintiendo por mis orejas que me delataban. Estas se ponen rojas siempre que miento y esa vez no fue la excepción. Parecía herida y en cierta forma lo comprendo; ella me adora y le duele que le esconda cosas o no le tenga confianza. Le diría, pero me protege tanto que a veces termina por querer enclaustrarme, temiendo que me hagan el mismo daño que le hicieron a ella cuando perdió a sus padres.

Armin no dijo nada, pero por sus ojos pude adivinar que sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. A simple vista parece un chico muy lindo, pero sé que en el fondo otra personalidad permanece dormida. De solo imaginarlo me estremezco.

Resignados, se dedicaron a beber el contenido de sus copas ya sin importunarme con más preguntas incómodas. La verdad ni yo mismo terminaba de asimilar esa revelación.

Me gusta Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron otro par de semanas y ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba ver a Levi de algún modo, ya ni siquiera se asomaba a robarle algo a Hannes y, si bien me angustiaba no poder verlo, temía más por cómo podría estar abasteciéndose si no atacaba ninguna tienda.

Y no solo era eso, sino que luego de descubrir mis sentimientos sentí mayor necesidad de verlo y, quizá, manifestarle lo que sentía. Muchas tardes me imaginé cómo debía decírselo, qué cara poner y, sobre todo, prepararme emocionalmente para un muy probable rechazo. Qué importaba, sería peor quedarme con la duda.

Incluso estuve a punto de aproximarme a esa zona que mi mamá me prohibía visitar; hasta que una tarde, como si de un sueño se tratara, oí el crujir de las ramas.

Al principio creí que mi mente me estaba jugando sucio y todo era cosa de mi imaginación, ansiosa por volver a sentir su cercanía. Sin embargo, por masoquista, decidí acercarme a la ventana para, con el dolor de mi corazón, darme con la realidad y ver que Levi no estaba ahí.

¡Pero ahí estaba! Recostado leyendo un libro. O eso fingía, porque al asomarme por la ventana de la habitación sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y de inmediato el color subió a mis mejillas. Algo había cambiado, tenía el pelo corto en un estilo muy diferente: estaba rapado en la parte de la nuca y las patillas, pero el resto seguía algo largo con raya a la derecha, cubriendo su frente algunos mechones que se agrupaban en dos partes, más abundante a la izquierda.

Pudo más mi alegría de verlo otra vez. Como pude saqué mi cuerpo por la ventana y me aferré a una gruesa rama para trepar a esta y alcanzarlo, volver a tenerlo a mi lado.

—¡Lo siento! —grité, apretando los párpados e inclinando mi cabeza en una sincera disculpa. Tenía que hacerlo, quizá solo había venido por eso. Puedo entender, si me molesta tanto que Mikasa a veces quiera meterse en mi vida no debí hacer lo mismo con él. Claro, lo mío está justificado, el cigarro es muy dañino...

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —me dijo, apartando el libro de su rostro y depositándolo a su lado para incorporarse. Recién noté que tenía la cara muy limpia, como nunca; llevaba zapatos nuevos, brillantes y bonitos; lo único que no había variado era el camisón, aunque no se veía remendado, parecía nuevo. El corte le favorece tanto, se ve de maravilla...

—Porque no debí hacer lo que hice... Es tu decisión si haces o no eso...

—Qué mocoso eres... —Por primera vez he visto un esbozo de sonrisa. Mi pecho está agitado. No puede latir más rápido, es demasiada emoción para mi joven corazón...

Bien, ahora tengo claro que me gusta. Es decir, verlo sonreír me ha parecido un milagro del universo. Ese tipo de expresiones seguramente es la que inspira a los poetas a crear poesía. Es como si en mi vientre hubieran nacido miles de estrellas que irrumpen en mi ser y me hacen sentir afortunado e iluminado. Estrellas que él ha creado.

—No debí intentarlo aquí —sigue hablándome al ver que he quedado pasmado y en silencio. Oh, Dios, no... ¡Se está aproximando peligrosamente a mí!— Debería disculparme yo. Eres tan mocoso que seguro ni siquiera has estado cerca de un fumador.

—No lo harás —se me escapó eso último con una risa. Sé que es orgulloso, no me pediría disculpas aunque de verdad sea necesario. Quizá, bueno, no lo conozco tan a fondo tampoco.

—He estado ocupado.

—Lo imagino —estoy muy nervioso y por eso prefiero clavar mi mirada en el pasto que hay bajo nosotros. En esta situación no sé qué debería decir—. No te vi nunca, ni siquiera luego de las clases.

—He estado fumando mucho.

—Puedo sentirlo, hueles mal —¡Maldita sea! Mi lengua imprudente me ganó y dije eso. Estoy muerto, o peor: Levi va a odiarme por haber dicho eso.

—¿Te molesta el olor a cigarro? —ha tomado mi barbilla entre sus delgados y largos dedos. Ya antes había notado que sus manos son muy bonitas, pero ahora es como si las estuviera analizando porque he preferido mirar sus dedos en lugar de mirarlo a los ojos. Me pregunto si no se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta.

—S-Sí... Huele muy mal...

Ocurrió algo que jamás esperé.

Levi me dio un beso.

Mierda, me dio un beso.

Me dio un maldito puto beso.

Necesito pellizcarme para creer que no fue un sueño. Maldición.

Bueno, la verdad fue algo pequeñísimo. Sus labios se acercaron a la comisura de los míos y la rozaron mientras exhalaba un poco de su aliento, contagiándome con su calidez.

Para mí fue un beso y eso es lo que importa, al carajo la opinión del mundo.

Levi no dijo nada más, vio mis ojos desorbitados y de un salto abandonó el árbol.

Ni siquiera me explicó qué fue eso.

Qué importa, yo no puedo con tanta felicidad.

Hey, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

A lo mejor... ¡A lo mejor tengo una oportunidad con él! ¡Podría confesarme mañana cuando volvamos de clases!

—¡Levi! —tengo que alcanzarlo, aún es temprano así que no creo que tenga tanta prisa por volver a su casa. Bajo lo más rápido que puedo y lo veo a unos cuantos metros. Para mi buena fortuna mi bicicleta, algo vieja y olvidada desde que decidí caminar con mis amigos y ahora con Levi de vuelta a casa, se hallaba en algún rincón del jardín. Me subo rápido y me aproximo a él para que me vea en mi "vehículo". Una bici no es la gran cosa, pero en ella me siento el puto amo ahora.

—¿Qué? —es tan frío que siento que eso último no ha significado nada para él...

—¡Llévame contigo!

¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Adónde va a llevarme si yo soy el de la bicicleta?

Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo quiero estar con él y me contagie ese aire de libertad que emana de toda su persona.

—Bien.

No esperaba que acepte. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para reflexionar nada, solo quiero subir, que me tome de la cintura y que todo el aire de las primeras tardes de otoño golpee mi rostro tan fuerte que me haga cerrar los ojos. Que me lastime y me haga sentir lleno de vida, como solo Levi con toda la emoción que transmite su compañía sabe.

Que Levi me haga estremecer.

Me siento un héroe. Es decir, ¡estoy paseando con Levi y soy yo quien lo lleva!

Ambos, como un par de delincuentes (porque yo nunca lo consideré uno), vamos montados en mi bicicleta a toda la velocidad que mis piernas nos permiten. A lo mejor sí voy muy rápido, porque Levi se aferra a mi cintura, no de forma brusca, pero sí con fuerza. Me encanta sentir sus manos rodeándome, nunca me había sentido más pleno...

—¿Adónde vamos, mocoso? —su cálido aliento acaricia mi espalda. No sé si lo hizo a propósito, pero me envió un corrientazo por toda la columna. Su respiración traspasa mi ropa y me hace sentir de maravilla al tocar en mi piel.

—¡No lo sé! —De verdad es así, solo soy feliz. Desearía que esta carrera no termine nunca.

—Me subí a esta cosa sin tener un rumbo fijo.

—No preguntaste nada al subirte.

—Tsk...

Hasta chasqueando la lengua es adorable.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve pedaleando, mis piernas no sintieron nada y quizá fue en parte por eso que no me detuve hasta que alcanzamos a ver el parque. En ese lugar hay columpios, resbaladillas y juegos semejantes. Bien, fue un destino muy infantil, pero al menos la vista es buena: hay un jardín muy bien cuidado poblado de amapolas, rosas, azucenas y jazmines.

Al ver que frené, Levi bajó y de inmediato sentí la ausencia de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo. Me pregunto si algún día volveré a sentirlo.

Caminamos un pequeño tramo hasta llegar al jardín. Al parecer a Levi le gustan mucho porque hasta se puso de cuclillas para poder sentir su aroma. O eso supongo, ya que acercó su nariz hasta una de las flores.

Quizá...

—¡Toma! —de un tirón arranqué una flor y se la extendí hasta que choque con su respingada nariz. Hasta su nariz es bonita.

—¿Qué haces? —le he sorprendido, una de sus cejas se ha curvado por la intriga.

—¡Te la regalo! ¡Tómala!

La ha aceptado. Sus dedos la sostienen y apenas me he dado cuenta de que le he regalado una rosa blanca, perfecta y preciosa como su piel. El color se prolonga de su mano a la rosa. La huele un momento y las aletas de su nariz se agitan levemente mientras el aroma invade sus fosas nasales mientras sus ojos cerrados le permiten volver la experiencia más sensorial.

—Gracias—lo dice muy claro, como nunca antes.

Yo no puedo ser más atrevido:

—Póntela —con mis dedos le señalo su oreja. Me gustaría que todos lo vean con una rosa mía en su cabello.

—¿Esperas que la luzca como una chica? —está incrédulo y su rostro vuelve a su clásica expresión de fastidio—. Tienes que estar de coña o te golpeaste la cabeza en algún momento.

—No, bueno... Clávala en tu camisón, se verá bonita...

Dudó un momento, pero no sé qué mueca hice para que al final acceda. Con algo de fuerza presionó el tallo de la rosa contra una parte de su camisón y esta quedó prendida, luciendo mucho más blanca sobre la prenda. Volvió a sonreír al verla sobre su ropa.

Mi pequeño corazón no resiste tanto.

¿Podría confesarme ahora? ¡Estaría bien?

—¡Te sienta bien! —no puedo evitar ser sincero. Todo le queda estupendo. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero esa frase se me escapó primero.

No nos quedamos mucho rato, la tarde oscurecía cada vez más y Levi se veía inquieto. No quise incomodarlo y por eso le sugerí que volviéramos a mi bicicleta. Así lo hicimos, y volvió a sujetarse a mi cintura para evitar caerse.

No sé qué le ocurrió al mundo entero ese día, pero nadie se apareció por las calles.

A lo mejor yo era tan feliz que no me percaté de su presencia.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en el que usualmente nos separábamos para cada uno tomar rumbo a su casa, bajó de mi bicicleta y se detuvo un momento. Tenía algo que decirme:

—Me voy.

—¡Bien, nos vemos mañana a la salida! —con mi mejor sonrisa estaba despidiéndome, pero vi que seguía moviendo los labios.

—Me voy de aquí. Me iré lejos. Terminaré este último año de secundaria en otra ciudad.

Mi cuerpo entero pesaba, pero ya no sentía mis manos. Sin querer dejé caer mi bicicleta y esta hizo un estruendo espantoso al caer sobre la acera.

Me dio un beso y ahora se va.

Y yo... ¡Yo iba a confesarme mañana!

¡Con ese beso sentí que tenía alguna oportunidad con él! ¡Creí que seríamos más cercanos!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Adónde?!

—No puedo decirlo. Adiós, mocoso.

Quizá fue el schock luego de oírle decir eso, pero me quedé estático observándolo correr. Porque eso hizo, se echó a correr sin darme oportunidad de replicar, de exigirle algo, de pedirle respuestas.

De reclamarle por abandonarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé cuántos días, meses o años exactamente hayan pasado, pero incluso ahora sigo esperándolo. Cada tarde espero en mi ventana que su menuda figura se aparezca por una esquina dispuesto a saquear la panadería del viejo Hannes.

Nunca ocurre. Cumplió con lo que dijo y se fue.

Ahora mismo estoy por terminar mi secundaria y no he tenido noticias de él.

A menudo me pregunto si algún día volverá.

Porque yo lo recuerdo todos los días. Su sonrisa, su cabello oscuro, su piel blanca. Especialmente su sonrisa, esa que me regaló aquella tarde que se despidió de mí.

Y el beso. Cómo olvidar su beso. Mi beso.

A veces creo que hasta nuestro árbol lo extraña. Cada día desde su partida se le cayeron con más facilidad las hojas y su frondosidad se va perdiendo con el pasar de los años.

Quizá esa es su forma de llorar su ausencia.

Solo sé que, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, voy a esperarlo. No oiré ninguno de los rumores que rondaron sobre su viaje. Prefiero ignorarlos, solo él podría decirme la verdad.

Algunos dicen que su madre era una "puta" y que uno de sus amantes se lo llevó de su miseria a cambio de ciertos favores.

A cada uno de los imbéciles que se atreven a repetir esa mierda les parto la nariz.

En mi casa lo estoy esperando. Jamás me iré de aquí porque sé que volverá por mí, en algún momento. Volverá por mí porque ese beso no fue cualquier cosa. Ese beso lo fue todo y él lo sabe.

Vuelve pronto, Levi. Sé que sabes que estoy aquí para ti, para siempre. Ven a mi casa y devuélveme a la vida, toma mi cintura y dejemos que el viento vuelva a darnos en la cara. Sintámonos vivos, vuelve a estremecerme con una sola mirada como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Vuelve para poder amarte como debí hacer desde un principio.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1] Si alguien conoce canciones de Tormenta ya podrá intuir qué canción usaré en el siguiente capítulo, este y el siguiente están estrechamente vinculados.**

 **N.A: Bueno, primer capítulo completo. Espero que les guste, serán un poquito largos porque, a decir verdad, mi primera intención fue hacer One Shots xD (especialmente de la segunda canción, es decir, del siguiente capítulo) pero preferí agruparlos al tener en común a la cantante.**

 **¡Me encantaría saber su opinión! Es mi segundo fic y, por si las dudas, no sé si poner la advertencia de OoC... Quizá será más leve que en Serena, pero aún no siento que esté MUY apegada a sus personalidades. Voy a pensarlo hasta el segundo capítulo.**

 **Actualizaré dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, muchas gracias de antemano a quien decida seguir esta historia.**

 **Si alguien lee Serena, aproximadamente el fin de semana subo el epílogo. Sí, la historia llega a su fin y de aquí a un mes o tres semanas subo un extra lleno de fluff (que me encanta, lo admito).**

 **¡Ranmaru Eli, espero que te guste esto!**

 **¡Mercurio se despide!**


	2. Adolescente tierno

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

 **ADOLESCENTE TIERNO**

.

Creo que si ahora mismo me preguntaran si me arrepiento de algo que haya hecho en mi vida hasta ahora o las decisiones que tomé, diría que no. No porque no tuve muchas opciones, y de haber desechado las oportunidades que se me dieron podría considerarme un completo imbécil.

Eso, claro, no reduce, en ningún modo, mi pesar.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, enanito?

—Sí —sostengo entre mis dedos una pequeña taza de café, meneándola a medida que las palabras llegan a mis oídos.

—Erwin va a estar muy triste. Y Kenny también, aunque sé que no te importa. O eso aparentas.

No puedo evitar resoplar. Toda esa palabrería de Hanji, una compañera de mis tiempos en la universidad, me está aburriendo.

En mi pequeño cuarto, cortesía de Kenny, estamos ambos sentados en una silla frente a mi escritorio y mi cama, platicando sobre mis decisiones aunque a mí no me guste. Esta mujer quiere convencerme de que estoy cometiendo un error, pero no puedo echarme para atrás.

—Escucha, que Erwin sienta algo si me voy me tiene sin cuidado, fue ese cejón la primera persona a la que le conté sobre mis planes. Sobre Kenny... lo sabe desde que me trajo aquí. No estoy hecho para esta ciudad y se lo dije desde de que llegamos, solo le permití acercarse porque no tuve opción.

—Sé bien lo que pasó y por eso no veo el caso de volver. ¿Por qué ese afán de desenterrar recuerdos tan tristes?

¿Tristes? Esa palabra no alcanza para describirlos. Por mucho empeño que yo ponga en restarles importancia.

—Ya decidí, Hanji. Tengo mis maletas hechas y el tren partirá en no mucho. Despídeme de Erwin y de los demás, de algún modo voy a recordarlos, supongo.

—Petra, Oluo, Erd y Gunther sí te apoyan, aunque no sé por qué. Es una locura, enano, estás yendo a tentar a la suerte, no tienes un rumbo seguro. Creo que Oluo ya está planeando un viaje de aventura con Petra... —parece estar reflexionando sinceramente, tiene el dedo índice en la barbilla y los ojos clavados en el techo.

—Hanji, cierra la boca si no quieres que te golpee. He tratado de no hacerlo hasta ahora, pero si sigues con esta mierda voy a molerte a patadas. Estoy harto, vengo diciéndote desde que llegaste que ya decidí largarme de este maldito lugar, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Bien, no voy a cuestionarte más. Solo que siento que hay una razón detrás de todo esto. No te considero un hombre impulsivo y esto, definitivamente no es un arranque. Hay algo muy importante que tienes que hacer allá. ¿Será... tu madre?

Tenía que decirlo.

—Cierra la boca.

—Vale, me pasé —parece arrepentida—. Solo estaba preocupada por ti. Espero que me llames cuando ya estés allá, el viaje no debe durar demasiado. Promételo —se pone de pie frente a mí tras abandonar la silla y me tiende una mano. Hasta que al fin vuelve a sus modos más efusivos, ya me estaba extrañando tanto interés en mi bienestar. No le va esa cara de preocupación, sobre todo al verla siempre actuando como una maldita desquiciada.

—Te llamo —tampoco voy a darle la mano, quién sabe qué ha tocado. No voy por el mundo aceptando saludos así nada más. Prefiero alejarla de un manotazo, ella ya conoce mis códigos y no va a ofenderse. Porque me jode que la gente se ofenda con tanta facilidad.

Esta tipa, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y ojos del mismo color cubiertos por sus enormes gafas, estudió medicina. Ingresamos el mismo año y solo por eso llegué a entablar alguna especie de "conversación" con ella, porque yo elegí otra carrera; de otro modo jamás me le habría acercado, tiene unos modos muy exagerados y se la pasa gritando sin razón, pero esto se agrava cuando llega a su laboratorio –un lugar repudiable lleno de porquerías asquerosas en tubos de ensayo y demás mierdas contenedoras. Lo único bueno es lo desinfectado que está todo; fuera de eso el lugar apesta– nuevo material para estudiar. Me desespera lo chillona que llega a ser, pero dentro de todo... Es mi amiga.

Aunque nunca se lo diré. No hay modo. Tendrían que torturarme. He dicho.

—¿Te acompaño hasta que tomes el tren?

—No, prefiero hacer el camino solo. Cuando te llame solo dale el número a las personas cercanas, no quiero recibir llamadas de gente con la que casi ni traté y de repente le da por mostrar interés por mí.

Ella asiente y me abre la puerta para que pueda marcharme. La odio porque, a pesar de ser mujer, me lleva varios centímetros. Me siento enano a su lado y me caga que me recuerde cada dos por tres que, en realidad, sí soy un enano.

Lo bueno es que ya no la voy a ver. Aunque creo que, pese a todo, un pequeño, pequeñísimo, casi diminuto espacio de mí va a extrañarla.

Cuando salgo de mi casa, la cual compartía con Kenny, la calle concurrida de un barrio humilde me recibe. El verano ha llegado y con este, inevitablemente, el calor. Calor que odio con todo mi ser porque me hace sudar a mí y a la gente de por aquí, lo cual es asqueroso. No tengo opción, debo ir para alcanzar el tren.

Hanji se aleja, agitando una mano y con una sonrisa algo melancólica en el rostro. Sé que me quiere y le preocupo, por eso estuvo preguntando tanto, pero no me gusta que sepa de mí más de lo que permito. Recuerdo lo mucho que le costó sacarme conversación...

En este momento, vagando por las calles, recuerdo tantas cosas que me sorprendo de mí mismo. No me considero nostálgico ni nada parecido, pero volver implica demasiadas cosas. Demasiados sucesos.

Si tuviera que hacer un conteo, sería desde mi niñez, cuando empezó todo.

Cuando era niño, mi madre me mantenía escondido en una pequeña habitación en la que dejaba algún pan y un vaso con apenas un poco de leche. Sabía, por cómo nos vestíamos comparados con los demás, que no teníamos nada de dinero. Y pese a todo, mi madre conseguía, de algún modo que en ese entonces no conocía, darme de comer. Recuerdo que llegado un momento me sentí una carga para ella, ya que la veía más y más delgada.

Ella no comía, me lo daba todo a mí. Pero para darme cuenta de esto, tuve que ver otra cosa espantosa.

Fue una tarde, pero ya estaba despuntando la noche. Con diez años, mi mamá volvió a dejarme en la habitación pero solo me dejó la mitad de un pan. Inocente, luego de terminarlo aún tenía hambre y decidí desobedecer: ella me había pedido, casi rogado, que no salga durante las tardes ni las noches, de modo que me quedaba haciendo mis tareas hasta que ella misma se acerque a mí a revisarlas y me dé un beso de buenas noches que más parecía de madrugadas. Creo que en mi vida he recibido un beso tan dulce como los que me daba. Y digo recibido, porque yo sí lo he dado. Uno dulce, muy dulce, aunque eso ahora no venga al caso ni tenga sentido recordarlo, probablemente.

Salí entonces de mi habitación, el estómago me quemaba y tenía urgencia de llevarme cualquier cosa a la boca para saciar mi hambre. Recorrí el pasillo que llevaba a la pequeña sala de un sofá y una mesa a modo de comedor y que conectaba con la habitación de ella. Muchas noches quise dormir a su lado, asustado por extrañas sombras que me parecía ver durante la noche, pero se veía tan triste y apagada que de un no tajante me dejaba las cosas claras.

Hasta ese día recién pude entender por qué tenía esa expresión.

Busqué en la mesa, me incliné de puntitas para alcanzar a ver si había algo comestible sobre esta, pero no hallé nada. Cada vez la oscuridad devoraba más y más mi sala y me entraba un terror espantoso sentirme solo. Mi primer impulso fue olvidar mi hambre y correr a refugiarme en mi habitación, donde sí había luz, y terminar mis tareas para no decepcionarla. Le encantaba ver que sacaba buenas notas, por eso me propuse mantenerme así.

Entonces alcancé a oír unos sonidos muy extraños.

El miedo me paralizó un instante, porque la voz que oía no podía ser de mi madre.

Era un hombre. Un extraño.

Temblando como una hoja, tomé un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa. Seguramente mi madre lo había utilizado para rebanar el pan que me dejó, el caso es que estaba ahí, esperando a que lo tome entre mis manos. Empuñé el arma con el filo enhiesto, dispuesto a herir a cualquiera que estuviera causando que el hombre emita esos sonidos lastimeros.

La puerta de la habitación de mi madre estaba cerrada con seguro. De todos modos, dudo que ese día tuviera los huevos para forzar la puerta apenas me acerqué y meterme, era un chiquillo apenas. Me quedé ahí, oyendo todo, hasta que a mis oídos llegó el sonido de los gimoteos de mi madre.

Estaba llorando. Lloraba con fuerza y, si ahora lo analizo, impotencia.

Eso no podía soportarlo. Kushel no tendría por qué llorar, no había hecho nada para decepcionarla, le había obedecido en todo hasta ese momento. No había explicación posible, no tenía sentido.

Entonces pensé... Pensé que era ese sujeto extraño el que estaba haciéndola llorar.

Seguramente fue oírla gritar lo que activo algo en mí, un impulso extraño que hasta entonces jamás se había apoderado de mí. Con mis pequeñas y delgadas piernas empecé a dar sendas patadas a la puerta. Esta debía ser muy vieja, porque bastaron un par de golpes para que ceda.

Creo que, por mucho tiempo que pase, por muchos cigarrillos que me fume, jamás olvidaré lo que vi.

Un hombre asqueroso, goteando sudor, con la cara llena de manchas oscuras, suciedad inmunda, tenía a mi madre tendida sobre el viejo colchón que chirriaba al empujarla más y más contra la superficie de este. Ella lloraba y cuando arremetía con más fuerza recién dejaba escapar unos sollozos. Tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y se aferraba a las sábanas para darse fuerza, supongo.

Creo que cuando me vio algo en ella se rompió, porque el gesto se le descompuso de forma espantosa. A mí me parecía la mujer más bella del universo, y si conociera algún día alguien como ella definitivamente me casaría, yo se lo decía a diario. Pero al verme de golpe le aumentaron al menos diez años, si no es que más.

El sujeto me lanzó una mirada, pero no se detuvo. Mi madre quiso empujarlo, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo, pero no fue suficiente. Yo no podía moverme, sentí que de pronto mis pies estaban clavados al suelo.

Hasta que ese hijo de puta –ironía de la vida que yo lo diga– volvió a mirar en dirección a mí, sorprendido de que no me haya ido. Miró a mi mamá y volvió a mirarme a mí para luego echarse a reír. Creo que no fue casual que ataque con más fuerza a mi mamá. Entonces una chispa se encendió en mí, y de un salto alcancé al bastardo para clavarle el cuchillo que tenía entre las manos en la espalda. En la columna.

Pensándolo más fríamente ahora, debí darle en el culo para que le duela mucho más. O en el pene, para que no vuelva a acercarse a mi madre con esas intenciones.

El tipo se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo, dejando a mi madre sobre la cama con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y aún perdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar. De inmediato se cubrió el pecho con las sábanas y yo, frenético, clavé el cuchillo muchas veces más en el cuerpo de ese malparido. Me habría encantado tener un arma más cortante, porque apenas alcancé a herirlo.

Ese día debí convertirme en un asesino, pero mi arma no era lo suficientemente letal.

En mi mente estaba la imagen del tipo tirado en el suelo desangrándose. Me llenaba de satisfacción esa idea. Pero la realidad era diferente.

Se incorporó de golpe y me dio un manotazo tan fuerte que me estrellé contra la pared. Mi espalda recibió todo el impacto y no pude moverme más. Supongo que llegué a herirle algo, porque cojeaba un poco y su camisa abierta chorreaba algo de sangre. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado y la correa oscilando en el aire. Esta, en sus manos, se convirtió en un arma poderosa. De haber sabido cuánto dolor causaba habría conseguido uno para atacarlo en lugar de usar el cuchillo.

Solo cuando mi madre me oyó reprimir un gemido de dolor reaccionó, porque apareció detrás de él y, haciendo copio de todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó, dando el tipo contra el suelo.

Ella gritaba, le decía que no vuelva a tocarme porque yo no tenía nada que ver. El bastardo solo se rió un poco, le aventó un par de billetes y se fue.

Los dos quedamos en silencio. Claro, el hambre se había desvanecido y el ardor de mi estómago fue reemplazado por un vacío, una sensación horrible que provocaba en mí algunas náuseas. Ella lloraba sin gimotear, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Permanecimos así un rato, mirándonos ambos. Sentí frío mi pómulo y esa fue la advertencia de que estaba llorando también. Solo entonces ella dejó escapar todo lo que debía estar guardándose, porque me apresó entre sus brazos con una fuerza acogedora, como si en ese mismo momento estuviera a punto de acabarse el mundo y esa fuera la última oportunidad de demostrarnos amor.

Me sentí protegido, y de algún modo me transmitió la idea de que no permitiría que vuelva a pasar.

Estaba muy equivocado. Se repitió todos los días. Me impedía hacer algo, cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

Porque lo intenté muchas veces, y de tanto hacerlo aprendí a defenderme y escabullirme para que no me alcancen. Era un niño, mi fuerza en ese entonces no alcanzaba para enfrentar a sujetos del doble de mi tamaño.

Ella lloraba todas las mañanas cuando me daba de comer. A veces podía ver algún golpe opacando la belleza de su rostro, magulladuras provocadas por hombres inmundos que la veían como su juguete y por el que pagaban para entretenerse un rato. Hombres que se creían mejores que ella, que las mujeres.

Yo no podía soportarlo. El hambre nos aquejaba más y más al ya no contar con los sujetos que ataqué, eran una entrada menos. Porque eso eran, entradas de dinero, por mucho que me joda decirlo ahora y por mucho que me joderá decirlo por el resto de mi vida. Es la verdad.

Como dije, sentí que era una carga. Si ya bastante tenía con soportar a esos bastardos era demasiado tener que alimentarme. Por eso tomé una decisión.

Ya la había visto antes, una tarde que me di un momento para pasear luego de la escuela. No deseaba volver a casa, no quería verla llorando como todos los días. La panadería de un viejo rubio se veía tentadora.

Con la agilidad adquirida y mi inteligencia –bien, soy inteligente, o más bien tengo instinto. Es imposible no desarrollarlo en situaciones tan adversas–, planifiqué todo muy bien. El viejo salía un momento durante las tardes a verificar que el decorado de la fachada esté bien acomodado, ya que los clientes no tardarían en llegar para comprar el pan para la cena.

Lo sé bien, porque lo he probado: el pan recién salido del horno es una delicia celestial, joder.

El caso es que, bien analizados los movimientos del tipo, una tarde me aventuré a entrar. Corrí todo lo que pude y, en un gran descuido de su parte, arremetí contra todo lo que mis manos ansiosas alcanzaron: un tarro de leche, unos cuantos panes y un paquete de mantequilla. El viejo quedó estupefacto por mi irrupción en su local, por lo que la primera vez me dejó todo muy fácil.

Corrí hasta que mis piernas no dieron más. Me sentí rico, magnífico, el rey del universo. Porque tenía suficiente para dos días, para mí y para mi madre.

Creo que la principal razón para robar –y no me avergüenza decirlo, robaba– era ver la sonrisa de mi madre al ver lo que había conseguido. Aunque claro, esta se empañaba a la mañana siguiente y luego de darme una reprimenda, suponiendo lo que hacía para obtener lo que nos llevábamos a la boca.

Repetí mi acto durante todas las tardes, pero decidí hacerlo también durante las mañanas para no ver a algún sujeto que recién a esa hora se iba de mi casa. Me daban asco todos.

Una mañana hubo un problema. Calculaba muy bien la hora para no encontrarme en la tienda con otro cliente, pero ese día había un mocoso ahí. Creo que me vio bien por razones que explicaré después. El caso es que se quedó con cara de bobo mirando mis movimientos, y la verdad lo agradecí, porque no deseaba enfrentarme a nadie ni pegarle al viejo para obtener lo que quería. Vamos, era un viejo y no parecía mala persona, tenía en el rostro una sonrisa sincera cuando atendía a otras personas. Una sonrisa como las de mi madre, de las que me regalaba cada vez que le mostraba mis notas.

Quizá también como las de Eren.

Y digo que el mocoso me vio bien porque, sospechosamente, todas las malditas mañanas lo vi con una mirada expectante, y sus ojos se agrandaban cuando me aparecía por la tienda. Ahora que lo recuerdo hasta me causa gracia, temblaba entero como una gelatina cuando me veía.

Luego me di cuenta de que el chico iba a mi escuela, pero era de años menores. Y no es que haya averiguado sobre él, sino que una tarde, cuando volvía a casa para hacer mis tareas antes de iniciar mi expedición por la conquista de mi comida, lo vi tirado en un callejón, molido como un perro y de tantos golpes que le habían dado parecía sarnoso. Ya antes había defendido a algunas muchachas, siempre hay idiotas que, como los sujetos que se aparecen por mi casa, creen que las mujeres son objetos con los que se puede jugar a gusto. Yo no podía soportarlo, no cuando al verlas desamparadas me recordaban a mi mamá. Me agradecían en el momento, pero luego se olvidaban de mí, porque, no tengo idea de cómo, alguien iba esparciendo rumores sobre mi situación.

Quizá un hijo de puta que iba a mi casa en realidad estaba casado y, como "macho" que se creía, le contaba a su hijo lo que hacía. No puedo asegurarlo.

Bueno, el mocoso ese estaba tirado en el piso. No alcanzó a verme porque los bravucones que le habían dado la golpiza le obstruían la vista. Ahora, pensándolo bien, hice bien en no ayudarle, porque de haberlo hecho se habría pegado a mí como una lapa... Mucho antes. Y no le ayude no por maldad, sino porque tenía demasiada prisa, además de que ver hombres heridos no me conmovía. Tenía que volver a mi casa a terminar las tareas antes de que se haga tarde y no pueda robar nada, porque había calculado una hora ideal para hacer todo.

A la mañana siguiente, forzando un poco mi memoria, recordé que el mocoso tenía a sus espaldas a una chiquilla que sí reconocía porque ya antes la había defendido. Por eso supuse que el niño iba a mi escuela, además de que en su mochila alcancé a ver la insignia de la institución. Y también esa mañana estaba en la tienda. Como todos los días.

Un día se apareció afuera de mi aula. En un primer momento no lo reconocí bien porque el cabello me cubría los ojos, pero cuando lo vi... Me dije qué mierda hace aquí. No iba a decirle que lo conocía, sería problemático porque ya tenía bastante con imbéciles de mi aula jodiéndome como para dejar que a ese crío lo jodan también. Quizá algo en mí me dijo que debía alejarlo de mí y, de algún modo, protegerlo.

De todos modos, ese instinto no duró mucho tiempo. Y no me arrepiento.

Con el tiempo me habitué a verlo. Aunque debo decir que sí me sorprendió que lo hiciera a pesar de los años. Cuando llegué a cumplir dieciséis esa pequeña escoria seguía observándome cada mañana, y me decía a mí mismo que tenía que ser una puta broma, rayos. Pero no se comparaba en nada a lo que vendría después.

Mocoso acosador de mierda, me dije a mí mismo cuando lo sentí acecharme. Porque podía intentar convencerme a mí mismo de que era una especie de casualidad verlo cada mañana, pero que me siga luego de clases... Era demasiado. Sin embargo, no le dije nada porque en realidad no me afectaba. No me hablaba, no decía nada. Solo me escabullí cuando se acercó demasiado peligrosamente a mi casa. Era una zona algo temible y no me sentiría bien de exponerlo. La culpa me carcomería después. Incluso ahora lo hace.

Los fines de semana descansaba porque mi mamá me obligaba a quedarme en casa. Según ella, esos días de descanso debía aprovecharlos al máximo estudiando. Yo obedecía porque en realidad tenía razón, y mis notas se mantenían bien. Mi premio era su sonrisa. Fue un milagro que me hayan dado una media beca cuando era más pequeño, de lo contrario jamás habría podido estudiar. Ella confiaba en mi futuro, creía firmemente que estudiando podría escapar de ese lugar en que vivíamos.

Ahora, recordando eso, es de las pocas veces que siento mi corazón oprimido. Tenía tanta fe en el futuro que terminaba por convencerme de que todo cambiaría, que me la llevaría conmigo. Era un niño.

Un día corrí un gran riesgo. En muchos sentidos. Mi existencia entera se vio envuelta.

Estaba cogiendo la costumbre de ir más temprano porque quería llevar el pan muy caliente a mi casa. A mi mamá le encantaba poder comerlo antes de que llegue cualquier sujeto y me regalaba sonrisas hermosas. El caso es que fui algo imprudente: me escondí tras un contenedor y me aventuré a la tienda sin reparar con cuidado en mi entorno. Tomé lo que quería y cuando estuve a punto de huir, vi una patrulla acercarse a mí. Debo reconocer que en el momento no supe qué hacer, porque no quería lastimar muy fuerte al viejo y, además, la patrulla tendría más motivos para castigarme.

Veía de un lado para otro esperando un descuido del viejo y empezaba a ponerme nervioso la patrulla que iba apareciendo por la esquina. Hasta que, debo reconocerlo, como un rayo de esperanza vi al mocoso acosador afuera de una casa. El chico me miraba algo ansioso, movía sus cejas con aflicción y algo de miedo, como si fuera su propio pellejo el que estuviera en riesgo. Sus dedos se frotaban contra las palmas de sus manos y sus pies nerviosos no podían mantenerse quietos, golpeaban incesantemente el suelo quizá canalizando su angustia.

Corrió hacia una especie de jardín y entonces deduje todo. Ese mocoso quería ayudarme. Salvarme.

El viejo me rodeó y le dio la espalda al chico. Una oportunidad así no podía desaprovecharla de ningún modo, por lo que le di una patada para que no impida mi huida. Corrí todo lo que pude, con el corazón en la garganta palpitando con fuerza y aferrándome a mi comida. No podía defraudar a mi mamá, tenía que llegar con todo.

Cuando llegué al jardín, el acosador me gritó que me acerque y corrimos ambos hasta alcanzar un árbol precioso. Por supuesto, en ese momento no reparé en su belleza, pero con el tiempo supe apreciar su frondosidad y el verde intenso de sus hojas. Una vez en la copa, el chico parecía muerto de miedo, tanto como yo, su respiración era muy agitada y boqueaba buscando aire. Siempre creeré que era muy empático, definitivamente.

Algo más calmado, pero aún boqueando, me preguntó si estaba bien. Y en realidad lo estaba, me sentía bien porque no había perdido lo que conseguí y la patrulla no me capturó. Claro, me extrañó mucho que me ayude, porque no es que el mundo esté poblado de gente generosa. Pero tenía que cagarla.

El muy idiota me recordó que estaba robando y dijo que seguro lo hacía por necesidad. Puto idiota... Eso pensé en ese momento. Pero luego me dijo algo muy extraño.

Dijo que me admiraba.

Y, bueno, quedé en blanco. Porque en mi forma de verme a mí mismo, incluso ahora que lo recuerdo, yo no era alguien digno de admirar. Era un ladrón, un chico que gustaba de decir palabrotas y andaba con ropa lamentable.

Lo bueno fue que me aclaró por qué me admiraba. Dijo que apreciaba que defienda a los demás. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír, porque para mí esa no es razón suficiente para admirar a alguien, mucho menos en su caso. Ese mocoso lo tenía todo, definitivamente estábamos cerca de su casa y pude ver que no pasaba necesidades. En mi caso, si conociera a algún tipo que proteja a los demás, como me habría gustado que suceda aquel día que vi esa escena, sí podría admirarlo. ¿Pero ese mocoso?

Lo peor es que, haciendo memoria, a ese niño lo molían a golpes. Como aquel día que lo vi en un callejón, su fuerza no alcanzaba para hacer frente a los agresores. Y era tan idiota que se enfrentaba a los chicos de mi edad. Vaya niño.

Puedo recordar con gran nitidez cuando se presentó. Se veía muy gracioso, sentado sobre una rama, con sus piernas meciéndose en el aire y extendiéndome una mano temblorosa. Sus enormes ojos verdes estaban más que abiertos y parecía contener el aire mientras me decía su nombre.

Eren.

No soy muy adepto a tocar manos ajenas, pero por haberme ayudado le respondí el saludo. Se veía como un sol cuando acepté su mano y le dije mi nombre. Un puto sol. Jamás olvidaré su expresión, su rostro iluminado.

No había reparado en el cielo. No sé cómo el tiempo se fue tan rápido, porque supuestamente había salido un poco más temprano. Ya tenía que irme o me encontraría directamente con un sujeto asqueroso en la puerta de mi casa, además de algunos adictos que vagaban por los alrededores. Eran como cuervos, siempre dispuestos a sacarte algo.

El mocoso me invitó a quedarme todas las tardes con él a hacer la tarea, y nuevamente estuve a punto de reír. Por mi mente jamás había cruzado la idea de quedarme con alguien a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Iba a negarme, pero entonces me dijo algo que tampoco podré olvidar nunca.

Me dijo que vaya a no estar solo.

No sé qué tan obvio era en ese entonces, pero ese crío supo exactamente cómo me sentía. Me sentía jodidamente solo. Mi madre apenas era un consuelo en el desastre que era la vida en ese entonces, no soportaba quedarme a resolver con prisa mi tarea para en las noches, luego de comer, soportar los sollozos de mamá.

Eren apareció como un pequeño alivio, un breve escape a mi realidad.

Acepté, pero de inmediato me eché a correr para evitarme escenas desagradables. Odiaba la noche, definitivamente la odiaba.

Creo que si no hubiera tenido a mi madre, a quien debía cuidar, habría aceptado vivir en ese árbol con Eren para no volver a sentirme desamparado en las noches nunca más.

Quizá debí decirle eso a tiempo.

Pero no, lo habría involucrado demasiado y quizá dejaría de admirarme.

Aún no puedo creerlo. Me gustaba que me admire.

Por fin llego a la estación de tren. El encargado toma mi boleto y me señala por dónde debo ir para alcanzar mi asiento. El viaje será algo largo y el camino me traerá muchísimos más recuerdos.

Como cuando me fui.

Tomo asiento y de inmediato siento el agradable aroma del forro de cuero del asiento. Incluso, ahora sentado, apenas puedo creer que pueda pagarme esto. Mi condición mejoró mucho con los años.

Apenas falta que aborden un par de personas, entonces partiremos.

Fui todas las tardes sin falta al dichoso árbol. Con el tiempo me entretuve bastante, llevaba mis libros y avanzaba tranquilamente la tarea. Mi madre no se oponía a que salga. Creo que de algún modo la alivió, y, quizá, a escondidas hacía aparecer por mi casa otros hombres aprovechando mi ausencia.

Eren era a veces muy idiota. Muchas veces tuve que darle coscorrones porque no entendía lo que le explicaba. Ponía de su parte, por supuesto, pero algunas cosas simplemente no le entraban. Con el tiempo me habitué a sus gestos, su sonrisa perenne y ese afán de mirarme todo el tiempo.

Lo que sí no me gustaba era ese capricho –porque eso debía ser– de preguntar por mi intimidad. Llevábamos la fiesta en paz y todo iba bien hasta que preguntaba por mis padres. Cuando lo hacía lo desintegraba con mi mirada, y él me devolvía una semejante a la de un cachorro regañado. Eren tenía ojos de cachorro. Todo él parecía un cachorro, solo le hacía falta ladrar.

Y lo digo porque era muy leal. Y porque empezó a seguirme y pegarse a mí.

Recuerdo claramente aquel día. Iba yo de salida luego de clases, muy tranquilo porque no había tenido necesidad de pelear con nadie. Yo no buscaba pleitos, los pleitos me buscaban a mí. Tipos idiotas que se creían mejores por su ropa bonita o cosas por el estilo. Todos tan llenos de mierda por dentro.

Estaba yendo con un morral al hombro cuando lo vi. Estaba apoyado contra un muro y parecía silbar de tan aburrido de esperar que seguramente estaba. Un pie suyo se meneaba en el suelo y sus enormes ojos seguían su movimiento. Tenía los brazos en la espalda y la oreja muy parada, porque cuando sintió mis pasos de inmediato se incorporó para saludarme.

A mí me extrañó muchísimo verlo ahí. Primero quise creer que era pura casualidad, pero no. Él mismo se encargó de despejar esa idea al echarse a andar conmigo. No iba a impedirle andar por la calle, sería estúpido, por eso no dije nada.

Como con la panadería y el árbol, la cosa se prolongó. Luego del colegio siempre me esperaba él.

A lo mejor soy un hombre de costumbres, porque nuevamente me habitué a esa situación. Todos los días volvíamos juntos y fuimos incorporando pequeñas pláticas.

Hubo un día que recuerdo con cariño. Bueno, en realidad son muchos; con Eren por momentos la vida me parecía un poco más fácil y agradable.

Íbamos caminando luego de clases y de pronto se detuvo en seco. Eren rebuscó en sus bolsillos con mucha prisa y con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció en un instante. Su mano que se agitaba inquieta se detuvo y parecía sudar frío. Me causó gracia ver su boca muy recta para luego fruncir sus labios. Sacó finalmente entre sus dedos un pequeño grupo de monedas y le entregó estas a una señora –que hasta ese momento no había notado– para recibir a cambio un paquete de galletas.

Nunca llegué a robar golosinas. Mi prioridad eran otros alimentos y no podía arriesgarme por goloso a que me atrapen. Por eso apenas lo vi abrir el paquete algo en mí se sintió tentado. Olían muy bien y de inmediato se me abrió el apetito.

No quiero pensar que me vi muy necesitado, de verdad, pero Eren me extendió con fuerza y decisión impregnada de nerviosismo una galleta. Soy orgulloso y lo admito, pero en ese momento se veía demasiado sabrosa para poder contenerme. Fui comedido y la tomé con cuidado para luego llevarla a mi boca y degustarla despacio.

Incluso ahora recuerdo lo bien que sabía. Recuerdo los trozos de chocolate que tenía.

El chocolate me recuerda a Eren. Eren era como el chocolate.

Luego me regaló el paquete completo. Por dentro estaba muerto de la felicidad, esa tarde tendría algo más que invitarle a mi mamá. Recuerdo su rostro cuando se las di a probar, parecía tan feliz como yo y me regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas. Cuando sonreía se veía preciosa.

El niño parecía muy satisfecho, y debió ser así porque se acostumbró a comprar algo todos los días. Muchas veces, supongo que el dinero no le alcanzaba siempre, compraba solo caramelos. Contaba las últimas monedas que le quedaban en el bolsillo y me daba una golosina. Porque al final él casi no probaba nada, me lo daba todo a mí. No soy interesado, pero empecé a sentir más apego a él por ese pequeño gesto.

Eren era dulce.

Más allá de los dulces, que fue algo importante para mí, recuerdo un gesto muy bobo suyo. Quizá sea porque fue antes de que todo se termine.

Una tarde, ya en el árbol, Eren me veía de reojo. Ese día había llevado mi libro de ciencias y lo leía con algo de asco. Había gráficos de amebas y su sola imagen me causaba repulsión. Estaba ensimismado maldiciendo a esas cosas infectas mentalmente hasta que oí que el mocoso estaba manipulando papel. Al principio no presté mucha atención, pero fue inevitable no hacerle caso con lo bullicioso que era. Había arrancado una hoja de su cuaderno y empezaba a arrugarla.

—¿Sabes, Levi? —me dijo, sin dejar de doblar su hoja.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría saber si alguna vez has ido a ver el mar.

—No, no he ido.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se escandalizó. Me lo dijo casi como si fuera un pecado—. ¡El mar es bellísimo!

—Supongo —devolví mi vista a mi libro. No podía perder mucho tiempo en esa conversación, no cuando estábamos a mitad de año y se acercaban exámenes importantes. Ese era mi último año en la escuela y mis notas debían ser excelentes para poder postular a la universidad. Seguía confiando en mi porvenir.

—Yo he ido un par de veces en verano con Mikasa y Armin.

—¿Mikasa? ¿La niña que te cuida y viene a espiarnos cada veinte minutos?

—¡No me cuida, solo es mi hermana!

—Y te salva el culo cuando ve a un grandulón dispuesto a sacarte la mierda. Es fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Ya lo sé... —Eren siempre lo hacía cuando le regañaba: en sus labios se formaba un puchero muy infantil. Quería sentirse grande, pero ese tipo de muecas lo contradecía. Era un pequeño adolescente, apenas tenía catorce años y una necesidad de hacer justicia única. Estoy seguro de que ahora está muy bien y es feliz. Eso espero y mi deseo es sincero—. ¿Y Armin?

—¿El rubio andrógino? Al menos él no anda espiándonos. Es listo por naturaleza.

—¿Andrógino? —Se veía muy tierno preguntando por esa palabra. Parecía realmente ansioso por saber lo que significaba y sus cejas curvadas me lo confirmaban. Sus gestos siempre fueron muy transparentes.

—"Aplícase a los animales que tienen los dos sexos en un mismo individuo, si bien dispuestos de manera que el masculino no pueda fecundar al femenino" —recité. Eren oyó con atención cada palabra que dije, pero un significado tan complicado tampoco podía entenderlo, fue mala idea responderle con lo que decía el diccionario. Tenía una expresión de confusión aun más grave que antes de preguntar—. Quise decir que es hombre pero a la vez parece mujer, tiene rasgos de ambos sexos, ¿entiendes?

—¡Ah! —exclamó victorioso—. ¡He aprendido algo nuevo!

—Bien —tenía que seguir leyendo, las ciencias no eran mis enemigas pero la cuestión de las amebas me tenía reticente a aprender más sobre ellas.

—Levi.

Puedo jurar que en ese momento estuve a punto de tirarle mi libro a la cara para que aprenda a terminar una conversación de una vez por todas en lugar de pasársela fragmentándola. Pero no lo hice.

El mocoso puso frente a mí un barquito de papel. Muy bien hecho. Muy bonito.

Como pocas veces, me quedé mudo. Eren me miraba con sus ojos de cachorro temeroso de alguna respuesta violenta. Porque no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que le di unos golpes por testarudo.

—¿Te gusta?

No podía negar lo evidente. Me gustaba y mucho.

—Sí... —tomé el barquito entre mis manos y lo giré para revisarlo con cuidado. Hasta ese día sí había visto esas cosas, pero nunca había intentado hacer uno.

Y Eren se echó a reír.

Ese chico estaba feliz. Le había hecho feliz que acepte su regalo. Yo lo hice feliz.

Desde ese día me di cuenta de que Eren tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Una sonrisa sincera, como la de mi mamá. Eran diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales.

Quizá el sentimiento del que estaban embargadas era el mismo.

Creo que ese día también dejé de ser tan inocente con respecto a sus sentimientos. Porque cualquiera un poco más avispado que yo con respecto a emociones se habría dado cuenta desde que empezó todo que ese interés no era normal. Ese chico tenía una fijación conmigo.

No lo culpo, viendo la inocencia en sus ojos puedo afirmar que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Y cuando tomé conciencia de lo que en su pequeño corazón se gestaba el mundo se encargó de recordarme que era un lugar oscuro y desolador para mí.

Preferí no tocarle el tema, quizá si le hubiera insinuado que sabía sobre sus sentimientos se habría espantado y nuestras conversaciones ya no serían nunca más las mismas. Es curioso porque, incluso cuando me proponía que todo siga igual entre nosotros, las cosas se fueron a la mierda de todos modos.

La tragedia de mi vida comenzó una mañana. En cierta forma me culpo, porque no detecté las señales a tiempo. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Eren y disfrutaba de la compañía de mi mamá cuando comíamos lo que le conseguía y durante las mañanas, pero nada más. Si hubiera prestado atención habría notado que su salud estaba decayendo a pasos agigantados. Su piel iba ajándose y su belleza se perdía con cada día que pasaba. A mis ojos seguía siendo hermosa, porque desde que me había hecho amigo de Eren la vida parecía más amiga mía. Quizá porque no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella es que ahora sigo vivo.

Kenny nunca quiso decirme qué sufría exactamente mi madre, pero por lo que deduje de sus palabras, era algo que ya cargaba desde hacía tiempo.

Esa mañana sentí algo en mí, sentí que algo muy malo iba a pasar cuando oí a mi madre toser en el baño. Estaba vomitando y al sentir que me acercaba para ver si algo andaba mal me dijo que me alejara, que se le iba a pasar pronto. Yo le creí, "mi madre no me mentiría" pensaba.

Mis tardes con Eren me reconfortaban luego de las mañanas angustiosas, ya que nunca me acostumbré a mi madre vomitando con violencia. Cada vez debía ser más doloroso para ella, porque sus gritos se dejaban oír hasta mi habitación. Me despertaba al oírla escupiendo su vida en el inodoro.

Así transcurrieron los meses. Unos días después de que Eren me diera el barquito de papel y cuando volvía a mi casa, una corriente de aire poderosa me estremeció entero.

Era un aviso.

Cuando estuve en mi casa, todo lucía mucho más sombrío. En la mesa de la sala-comedor había una cantidad impresionante de cajetillas de cigarros, algunas vacías y otras con contenido en buen estado, además de colillas olorosas que hacían más lúgubre el lugar. Yo sabía fumar desde los catorce, más que nada por curiosidad; encontré una cajetilla nueva en mi casa, seguramente la dejó algún tipo inmundo por descuido. La primera vez que di una pitada casi vomito, pero aprendí pronto con todos los que quedaban a punta de práctica. Muchos tipos que visitaban mi casa los dejaban tirados, seguramente por descuido.

Me acerqué con cierto temor a la habitación de mi madre, angustiado porque el silencio era inquietante. En cierta forma me alegraba, porque al menos no la oía llorar. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, procuré pegar la oreja para no dar con la misma escena de mis diez años. No oí nada, así que empujé la puerta, y solo turbó el silencio el rechinar de las bisagras.

Mi madre estaba tirada en la cama, escupiendo sangre con un pañuelo tratando inútilmente de disimularlo. De inmediato corrí para alcanzarla, pero ella no me había sentido llegar. Me dolió ver que parecía triste de verme. Tenía los ojos opacos y algo amarillentos, además de la piel áspera y pálida. Ambos somos blancos, pálidos, pero ella estaba apagada, su piel se veía casi morada y de sus mejillas se había esfumado cualquier rubor.

Quiso alejarme con palabras reconfortantes. Dijo que estaba bien y que se le iba a pasar.

Esa vez no le creí. Y no sé si hice bien, porque por una parte me habría privado de ver algo tan doloroso y por otra no la hubiera podido ver hasta el final.

Me quedé velando su sueño toda la noche. A cualquier tipo que venía lo ignoraba y si insistía le ponía el pecho; ya no era un chiquillo débil y bien podía enfrentarlos si quería. Mi madre seguía en la cama y no quería probar nada, ni siquiera los caramelos que me había regalado Eren.

Justo esa noche, casi en la madrugada, me preguntó de dónde sacaba las golosinas. Le llegué a contar sobre Eren, le dije que era un mocoso latoso que me seguía a todos lados y a veces tenía la gentileza de invitarme ese tipo de cosas. A mi mamá le robó el corazón, dijo que debía agradecerle de su parte y portarme bien con él. Lamento no haber cumplido del todo con eso último, pero en el momento no tuve opción. También me insinuó que yo debía tenerle algún cariño, porque, conociéndome, no habría dejado a cualquiera acercarse tan íntimamente a mí.

Claro, ese día me di cuenta de que en verdad sentía algo bonito por Eren. Casi tan bonito como lo que sentía por mi mamá.

La madrugada fue lenta y desesperante, mi madre respiraba agitadamente y yo no me despegaba de su lado. Ella se dedicó a enumerar mis virtudes y decirme que era muy guapo, que nos parecíamos mucho e insistió en que debía estudiar con ahínco para poder postular a la universidad. Tanto me decía que terminé por adormilarme, sumado al cansancio del desvelo me fue imposible no cerrar los ojos y caer ante el sueño. Dormí poco, supongo, porque cuando desperté me sentía muy cansado, además de que no me desperté porque quería, sino porque una tos espantosa de mi madre me alarmó. Yo me aferraba a su mano y ella intentaba por todos los medios no acercarme el pañuelo que sostenía con la otra. Quizá pensaba que podía contagiarme.

Unas horas más tarde, con una sonrisa en el rostro y contemplándome, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y yo devolviéndole el sentimiento con palabras, como nunca hice con nadie, le dije "Te amo" antes de que la luz de sus ojos se extinga para siempre.

La desesperación me invadió cuando dejó de oírse su respiración agitada. La mano que aferraba el pañuelo aflojó su agarre y la otra soltó la mía. Sus ojos se nublaron y parecían perdidos en algún punto recóndito de la pared que había detrás mío. Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y yo sentí el deseo loco de besarlos, pensando que quizá de ese modo se dejaría de tonterías y me sonreiría de nuevo.

No lo hice, quedé sobre la cama abrazando su cuerpo inerte por no sé cuántas horas. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Falté a la escuela por la mañana y en la tarde, desesperado, salí de mi casa para que los recuerdos no me vuelvan loco. Dejé a mi mamá sobre la cama y antes de salir tomé una de las cajetillas que había sobre la mesa además de un encendedor.

Mis piernas me guiaron y sin proponérmelo ya estaba frente al árbol. No quería pensar en nada, por lo que simplemente me subí y dejé caer mi espalda en alguna rama. Mi mente estaba invadida por miles de imágenes de mi mamá sonriendo, acariciándome o felicitándome. Imágenes que nunca más vería en otro lugar que no fuera mi imaginación.

Eren estaba ahí también, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para él. Quería desaparecer o retroceder el tiempo de modo que a mi mamá no le pase nada nunca y pueda volver a ser el de antes, pero con dinero. Porque con dinero podría sacarla de esa casa y llevármela conmigo a quién sabe dónde, no importaba con tal de que ella deje de llorar.

Necesitaba hacer algo para calmarme, lo que sea. Por eso me llevé los cigarrillos, porque incluso ahora me calman de una forma impresionante. Saqué uno de la cajetilla y recuerdo que estuve a punto de prenderlo para darle una primera pitada, pero el mocoso idiota tenía que meterse.

Quizá sea porque fue un momento desagradable entre ambos, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué pasó. A mi mente llega la imagen del cigarro en el pasto y Eren gritándome por quién sabe qué motivos. Supongo que le molestó que intentara fumar. Recuerdo también que grité, pero no sé qué le dije, el caso es que no olvido su rostro. Se veía triste, muy triste y hasta decepcionado. Y por eso corrí, porque había decepcionado a la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo.

Cuando volví a mi casa encontré la puerta entreabierta y de inmediato se despertó la alarma en mí. Era ya noche y cabía la posibilidad de que sea algún tipejo asqueroso. Entré despacio sosteniendo el encendedor con fuerza. No tenía otra arma, era eso o exponerme a ser herido. Bien podía quemar al malnacido que intente acercarse al cadáver de mi mamá.

En medio de la oscuridad anduve hasta dar con la habitación de mi madre. Esa puerta también estaba entreabierta, y yo recordaba haberla cerrado muy bien, así que alguien definitivamente conocía mi casa.

—¿Crees que con un encendedor me vas a matar?

Había un hombre. Las primeras impresiones siempre son importantes, joder, y esa fue una presentación terrible.

No soporté su provocación y abrí la puerta de una patada para encarar a quien estuviera ahí. Era un tipo alto, de barba en la quijada hasta las patillas y un sombrero muy ridículo. Siempre se lo he dicho, que deje esa cosa horrenda pero nunca hace caso, viejo necio.

Me abalancé sobre él. Creí que si lo inmovilizaba podría aprovechar algún retazo de la habitación para poder quemarle alguna parte del cuerpo.

No alcancé ni a tocarlo. Vio mi brazo acercarse a él y de un movimiento rápido tomó mi muñeca con su diestra para apretarme con fuerza y hacerse a un lado antes de que llegue siquiera a reaccionar. El impulso que había tomado jugó en mi contra y me fui de bruces contra la pared. Caí pesadamente en el suelo y pude ver que el cuerpo de mi madre había sido cubierto con una sábana, ocultando su rostro.

—¿Con eso pensabas matarme? Pobre niño —se burló.

Mientras hablaba pude ver que se acomodaba el cinturón. Me asusté mucho, aunque no lo demostré por orgullo, cuando me di cuenta de que sobresalían un par de pistolas enfundadas. Creí que iba a matarme sin motivo, pero no lo hizo.

—Vine por Kushel.

—Está muerta —respondí. Decirlo dolió y los ojos me picaron deseosos de soltar algunas lágrimas, pero supongo que ya había llorado bastante mientras la tenía conmigo, porque no lloré pese a lo roto que estaba por dentro. No lloré.

El viejo resopló, y hasta el día de hoy no sé si fue con resignación o había algo más. Creo que fue resignación, consciente de lo que le esperaba.

—Mi nombre es Kenny Ackerman, ¿el tuyo? —su apellido me sorprendió, ya que compartíamos el mismo.

—Levi.

—¿Solo Levi? ¿No te dijo Kushel que eres Ackerman?

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? Lárgate, viejo.

El viejo rió un poco y luego continuó.

—No deberías tratar así a quien viene a rescatarte. Venía a ver a Kushel para sacarla de aquí porque conseguí dinero, tengo un empleo fijo. Pero veo que llegué tarde... —solo entonces pude ver algo semejante a la culpa, tristeza y hasta dolor en sus ojos—. No sabía que había tenido un mocoso.

—¿Hace cuánto no la ves?

—Mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué eres de ella? ¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Soy tu tío, chiquillo atrevido. Y voy a pagar el sepelio.

Sentí una paz increíble. Porque ya comenzaba a angustiarme por el cuerpo de mi mamá. No podía dejarla en la cama y tampoco tenía dinero para hacerle algo, una fosa común siquiera. Aún tenía mis dudas, pero ese asunto del entierro me demostraría muchas cosas.

—Vamos a arreglar todo esto, ¿bien? Y no quiero verte llorando, ya eres un hombre y no está bien eso. Dime, ¿has comido?

—No como desde ayer. Ayer murió. No tengo hambre.

—Ya veo. Voy a hablar con la funeraria ahora mismo. No te preocupes, será algo discreto. Mientras ve a recoger todas tus cosas, tus libros, ropa y demás. Te llevaré a vivir conmigo al cuarto que estoy alquilando.

Yo no tenía más opciones. Si no aceptaba su ayuda mi madre se quedaría en la cama y yo no tendría absolutamente nada. Tenía que confiar en él. En alguien de mi familia.

Tres semanas más o menos se me fueron volando. Kenny cumplió con todo lo que me dijo, enterramos a mi mamá y pude darle el último adiós, conservando para siempre en mi memoria su rostro hermoso iluminado por su sonrisa. Recuerdo que esos días fumar se volvió casi adictivo, hasta el mismo Kenny me criticaba, pero no me prohibía nada.

Durante esos días el viejo me hizo cortar el pelo y compró ropa para mí. Ahora no se lo demuestro, pero muy en el fondo estoy agradecido de que haya hecho tanto por mí. Puedo recordar cómo me veía, porque desde ese día mantuve el mismo corte. Al principio me sentí incómodo y mi nuca, rapada, sentía la brisa, pero me adapté pronto.

Recuerdo también que me enseñó a defenderme. Creía que era fuerte, pero no era nada comparado con él. Creía que podía con cualquier tipo que intentara hacerme algo, pero Kenny me demostró lo inferior que era. Sus métodos eran duros, pero efectivos. Me dio las palizas de mi vida, viejo sádico. Me esconde muchas cosas, incluso ahora no sé qué hacía antes de ir a sacarme de mi casa. Quizá fue sicario o no sé.

Entonces Kenny me dijo que nos iríamos, que viajaríamos a otra ciudad. Su anuncio me tomó por sorpresa porque mi idea de irme implicaba llevarme a mi mamá conmigo. Pero no podría ser, no había modo.

Si mi partida era inminente, bien podía despedirme de Eren. Había dejado de verlo desde aquel día que me fui corriendo y esperaba que no siga decepcionado de mí.

Caminé despacio hasta llegar a su calle y me acerqué al árbol para escalarlo. Una vez en la copa, me recosté en una rama para leer un libro en caso Eren no estuviera en casa. Esperaba que esté, no quería irme sin al menos decirle sobre mi partida. Afortunadamente sí estaba.

Se veía muy lindo, sus enormes ojos se iluminaron en cuanto me vieron. Imprudente como siempre, se abalanzó a la primera rama gruesa que su mano alcanzó y se acercó a mí, algo sonrojado y tímido.

Me pidió perdón. Hasta ahora no termino de entender, porque el del error fui yo. No debí reaccionar así con él por muchos motivos que tuviera, además de estar haciendo algo indebido como fumar. Me dio ternura su gesto y por primera vez le sonreí.

En ese momento tuve muy claro que yo le gustaba. Se quedó mirándome con cara de idiota cuando le sonreí y esta se agravó cuando le pedí perdón por intentar fumar en su árbol.

Seguimos conversando un poco sobre el tema de fumar y el muy atrevido me dijo que olía mal. Amo la limpieza y según como yo lo veía no podía oler mal, pero me aclaró que era porque olía a cigarro. Por supuesto que olía a cigarro, estuve fumando miles durante las tres semanas posteriores a la muerte de mi madre.

Quise jugar un poco con su reacción. Me acerqué a él con cuidado y tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos. Se veía adorable con los ojos clavados en mis dedos evitando mirarme a toda costa, muy rojo y tembloroso. Sentí que Eren era una persona muy pura e inocente, honesta, demasiado para este mundo. Deseo que nunca haya sufrido ni pase lo que yo pasé.

No pude evitar darle un beso. Iba a dárselo en toda la boca, como a mi mamá, pero temblaba tanto que sus labios terminaron por esquivar los míos, por lo que me conformé con la comisura de estos. Me encantó cómo se estremeció entero, ahogando un pequeño gemido en cuanto nos tocamos.

Si alguna vez di un beso sincero, lleno de dulzura, fue ese día. Cuando se es adolescente este tipo de cosas son más fáciles de conseguir. No tienen tiempo de pensar en el futuro, solo existe el presente y se entregan con fervor a pasiones apenas descubiertas. Ahora que lo pienso, pese a todo lo podrido que estaba fui capaz de hacerlo, y es sorprendente. De Eren me lo podía esperar, ingenuo como era. Me pregunto si seguirá igual...

Cuando me alejé tenía los ojos apretados y las mejillas muy rojas, temblando como una hoja del árbol que nos ocultaba.

Tenía que irme pronto, había quedado con Kenny de vernos a una hora. Pero Eren me alcanzó cuando yo estaba por alejarme. Recuerdo que se veía poderoso en su bicicleta, me invitó a subirme y simplemente no pude negarme. Ese beso me había demostrado que de verdad sentía algo por él, más allá de la gratitud por hacerme olvidar, aunque sea por momentos, de mi realidad.

Manejó de prisa, sus piernas debían estar en buena forma porque íbamos a una velocidad impresionante. Pensándolo bien, incluso si hubiéramos ido despacio me habría aferrado con la misma fuerza a su cintura. Se sentía bien estar así, era como si estuviera abrazándolo indirectamente.

Cuando nos detuvimos me di cuenta de que estábamos en el parque. Había columpios y pendejadas para niños chiquitos. Estuve a punto de reclamarle por llevarme a un lugar tan infantil hasta que vi un jardín hermoso. Me gustan las flores, a mi madre también le gustaban y la veía muy feliz cuando conseguía alguna para darle algo de vida a nuestra casa.

Me aproximé para sentir su fragancia y de inmediato mi alma se sintió reconfortada. Nada puede curar mejor el alma que los sentidos. [1] Estaba ensimismado oliendo hasta que Eren irrumpió mi campo visual con una rosa blanca recién arrancada.

—¡Toma!

—¿Qué haces? —me tomó por sorpresa, no entendí qué quería exactamente.

—¡Te la regalo! ¡Tómala!

Como otro de sus regalos la recibí y, para qué negarlo, también me hizo algo feliz. Su compañía aliviaba mi dolor. Creo que si me hubiera podido quedar a su lado habría superado más fácilmente la pérdida de mi madre. Pero no podía, Kenny ya había llegado a mi vida.

—Gracias—estaba sinceramente agradecido. Dudo que lo haya captado, pero ese gracias abarcaba todo lo que había hecho por mí. Un gracias enorme.

—Póntela —en ese momento lo vi incrédulo, tenía que estar bromeando

—¿Esperas que la luzca como una chica? Tienes que estar de coña o te golpeaste la cabeza en algún momento.

—No, bueno... Clávala en tu camisón, se verá bonita...

Ojos de cachorro. Al final accedí a portarla. Alabó lo bien que me quedaba y me preocupé al ver que la tarde moría. Eren entendió lo que me pasaba y volvimos a subir a su bicicleta. Condujo tan rápido como antes, con una sonrisa enorme y conmigo aferrándome a su cintura, feliz de sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo. Yo estaba orgulloso de tener en mi pecho una rosa que él, con sus propias manos, había arrancado para mí. Una rosa de Eren.

Me alegró que parara cerca de la calle en la que vivía junto a mi madre. No quería que nadie sepa de mi viaje con Kenny y mucho menos de la muerte de mi mamá, y para eso lo mejor era guardar las apariencias. Viéndolo ahora, hice bien en no contarle nada. Su inocencia se habría perdido un poco al saber estas cosas del mundo, su lado oscuro.

Tenía que despedirme, y como no quería prolongar las cosas, simplemente le dije que me iba. Fui ambiguo y lo sé, porque entendió que me iba a mi casa y no lo tomó como una despedida, hasta hace un mes, definitiva. Tuve que aclararle que me iba lejos y que iba a terminar el colegio en otra ciudad. No entré en detalles para protegerlo, si sabía demasiado terminarían por involucrarlo conmigo y eso sería muy malo para él. Todo el tiempo intenté que no lo vinculen conmigo para que no tuviera que aguantar bromas pesadas de esos imbéciles de mi aula. Espero que haya sido suficiente.

Incluso ahora, cuando recuerdo su expresión de desamparo cuando me alejé, siento tristeza. Su bicicleta cayó al suelo y no atinó a hacer nada, me vio correr y nada más. Lamento, por la promesa que le hice a mi madre y por mis propios sentimientos, haberlo dejado así sabiendo lo que sentía por mí. Sin embargo, si quería protegerlo debía ser así.

Por fin vamos a partir, los pasajeros ya están ubicados y el tren se pone en marcha. Me gusta convencerme a mí mismo de que me quedaré dormido y así me evitaré más recuerdos dolorosos, pero sé que no será así.

A través de la ventana puedo ver el mismo recorrido que hice para llegar a la ciudad que ahora estoy abandonando. Recuerdo que cuando llegué me sentía ajeno y perdido. Tuve que adaptarme a nuevos compañeros, pero al menos no me jodían por frivolidades como la ropa, ya que ya tenía una mejor.

Terminé con honores el colegio, incluso me dieron un diploma muy bonito. Eso me facilitó mucho las cosas, así tenía buenas recomendaciones y más chance de ingresar a la universidad. Di mi examen e ingresé en el primer intento, puse mucho de mi parte y me amanecí estudiando. Valió la pena, porque fui de los primeros del examen.

Hanji y Erwin ingresaron el mismo año que yo. Petra, Oluo, Erd y Gunther también, pero se unieron a nosotros tiempo después, cuando ya íbamos en el segundo ciclo. Hanji iba a Medicina, Erwin a Derecho, yo a Literatura y los demás a Administración. Nuestras facultades no estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, pero nos reuníamos ocasionalmente para charlar o tomar algo.

No entiendo por qué, pero esa época de mi vida no la recuerdo con nitidez. Solo sé que Hanji me hizo conversación porque necesitaba que le enseñe a citar a los autores en sus trabajos de investigación; me la crucé en el comedor de la universidad y, al ver mis libros, dedujo a qué carrera pertenecía y así empezó todo. Ella trajo consigo a Erwin y nos hicimos "amigos". Es un tipo muy serio y formal, por eso no funcionó nada con él. Porque me enteré con el tiempo de que estaba interesado en mí. Yo no tenía cabeza para eso, solo quería encerrarme a estudiar e intentar no recordar ningún pasaje de mi adolescencia.

Porque mi adolescencia implicaba a mi madre y a Eren.

Con el tiempo terminé cediendo a sus proposiciones y fui a fiestas con ellos. Ahí conocimos a Petra y a los demás. Buenos sujetos, bastante amables, especialmente Erd y Gunther, porque con Oluo no sé qué pasó exactamente. De repente noté que imitaba mi forma de hablar y ademanes, cosa que me dejó extrañado.

Pasaron los años y terminé mi carrera. Cinco años o más se me fueron volando y de pronto ya tenía veintidós.

Y precisamente, ahora que he terminado mi carrera, decidí volver al pueblo en el que crecí. A Hanji llegué a contarle gran parte de mi historia, quizá desesperado por desahogarme con alguien y esa loca era una buena opción. Por eso se negaba a dejarme viajar, cree que terminaré por hacerme daño.

Quizá tiene razón, mi futuro es incierto.

Viví con Kenny todo el tiempo, pero siempre dejamos en claro que no éramos, ni de lejos, cercanos. Le estoy agradecido y le guardo algo de cariño, sería absurdo sentir lo contrario, pero tampoco le demostré mi afecto con algún abrazo o algo parecido. Le dije desde un principio que no me sentía cómodo con la ciudad y que cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad me iría. Él no me lo diría, pero estoy convencido de que pensaba lo mismo, que ese lugar no era para mí.

Así que decidí volver. Reconozco que fue muy amable de su parte aportar algo para mi viaje, pero prefirió evitarse despedidas. Dudo que seamos buenos para eso y si es así mejor evitarlo. Cuando llegue y me instale en algún hotelillo le llamaré para que sepa que llegué bien y visitaré a mi mamá. Llevo años sin verla y me parece una ingratitud de mi parte. Quiero llevarle flores y decirle un par de cosas.

Quiero verla, hablarle. Por eso estoy viajando.

Conseguiré un trabajo, puedo dictar clases en alguna escuela o, sin afán de ser pretencioso, en la universidad de la ciudad.

Me pregunto qué tanto ha cambiado el lugar en el que crecí.

Me pregunto qué tanto habrá cambiado Eren. Me pregunto si me recuerda.

Me pregunto si al menos nos veremos.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Es un aforismo de Wilde: "Nada puede curar mejor el alma que los sentidos, y nada puede curar mejor los sentidos que el alma".**

 **N.A: Segundo capítulo publicado. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Siento que la letra de la canción no se percibe tanto porque me centré bastante en la perspectiva de Levi y no tanto en ese amor que surge entre ellos. La verdad estoy conforme, quería que quede claro todo lo que le pasó para que tenga que irse y deje a Eren sin motivos aparentes. Ahora sabemos que no fue en vano o porque quiso.**

 **Luego del epílogo de Serena me inspiré y pude escribir, por eso traigo nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, siento que este es un poco triste. ¿Debería aumentar la categoría angustia o drama?**

 **¡Gracias a las personas que le dan una oportunidad a este fic! De aquí a una semana o semana y media subiré el último capítulo. Sí, mi nuevo fic ya se acaba xD**

 **He decidido poner en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa, links de las canciones que corresponden a cada capítulo.**

 **Por cierto:  
Feliz día del padre, Kenny Ackerman. Que este capítulo sea para ti, viejo.**

 **Nos leemos n_n**


	3. Como un chico y un muchacho

N.A: Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este Three shot. Me tardé bastante en subirlo y quiero pedir disculpas de antemano a quien siga esta historia; los trabajos finales me impidieron poder escribir antes, es por eso que recién actualizo. Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, los links de las canciones a las que hacen referencia cada uno de los capítulos están en mi perfil por si alguien se anima a escucharlos.

PD: Si alguien escucha la canción, se dará cuenta de por quién me inclino para que sea seme xD Lo siento, me es inevitable. Aunque sinceramente eso de las posturas solo aplica al lemmon, a fin de cuentas lo que importa es que estén juntos. De hecho que tengo mi preferencia, pero este fic no va sobre sexo, así que lo de quién es seme o uke no es relevante.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajine Isayama.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TERCERO.**

 **COMO UN CHICO Y UN MUCHACHO[1].**

.

No tenía precisamente el mejor ánimo en ese momento. Se había pasado el viaje en el tren sumido en sus pensamientos y esto solo le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Recordaba, por supuesto, con gran cariño todo, pero cuando estaba descendiendo del transporte que se había encargado de devolverlo al lugar en que creció, algunas dudas lo asaltaron.

¿Qué tanto pudieron cambiar las cosas durante su ausencia?

No había pasado demasiado tiempo, solo unos seis años alejado de la ciudad que fue testigo de su niñez y adolescencia, recordaba, mas este pensamiento no logró calmarlo. Apenas el aire nuevo, más fresco y limpio en comparación con la ciudad que había visitado a causa de los abundantes árboles que decoraban las parcelas de las calles le golpeó el rostro, sintió que de pronto se hallaba en un lugar distinto pero a la vez el mismo. No creyó que el aire fuera capaz de invadirle de una nostalgia abrumadora el pecho.

Recorrió con su vista el ambiente que se presentaba ante sus ojos con la nítida sensación del momento en que partió: una mezcla de dolor y esperanza. En ese entonces tenía muy presente el dolor de la partida de su madre, además de su despedida con cierto chiquillo que había sido su única compañía durante, sin saberlo, la lenta y progresiva agonía de su progenitora.

Sin embargo, debía continuar. La gente que también abandonaba el tren y tenía, quizá, demasiada prisa en esos tiempos rápidos, lo instaba a moverse ya que impedía la normal circulación de las personas al obstruir la entrada principal. Un brusco empujón de un sujeto bastante corpulento le hizo reaccionar, poniéndose en marcha al fin.

Tenía mucho por organizar. Para empezar, debía hallar pronto un cuarto sencillo pero decente donde alojarse hasta conseguir un empleo que le permita sostenerse cuando se le acabe el dinero que generosamente le había brindado "el viejo ridículo", como él mismo le llamaba, Kenny Ackerman. Y, aunque así se refiriera a él, lo primero que haría en cuanto se ubique en un hotel sería llamarle para hacerle saber que todo andaba bien.

Con pasos rápidos y la maleta meciéndose sobre el lado de su muslo derecho a causa de estos, alcanzó un vehículo relativamente moderno. Debía dirigirse al centro de la ciudad y esta quedaba no muy lejos de la estación, en realidad era un pequeño trecho; pero si no quería perder tiempo debía prestarse el servicio de uno de esos autos. Podría salirle algo costoso, pero no quería reparar en ese detalle por el momento, al menos el recorrido se le haría más agradable en ese y no en uno destartalado.

Una vez dentro, sentado en la parte posterior, la maleta quedó a su lado con poco tacto y su vista quedó prendida del camino que recorrían. Los árboles, frondosos y verdes como nunca antes le parecieron, todo a causa del sol...

Estaba convencido. No, en esa ciudad ya no habría nadie que lo pudiera recordar.

.

.

.

.

.

—Prefiero ir a donde tú ya sabes

—Eren.

—¡La fecha es importante para ti también, no sé por qué te opones!

Un enfurecido chico, ya nada chico, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño reñía con su hermana.

—Mamá me encargó... Que nunca faltes a estudiar, me hizo prometerlo...

Lo sabía. Tenía que aprender a controlar su temperamento. Ver a su hermana con los ojos clavados en el suelo y el semblante entre serio y afligido fue el recordatorio. En ese momento se sentía bastante egoísta por su forma de tratarla, como si solo él estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

—Eren...

—Olvídalo, Mikasa. Pienso ir de igual forma. Te pediría que me acompañes, pero prefiero que te quedes con Grisha por si pregunta por mí. ¿Hoy no tienes clases?

—No, no tengo clases.

Quería componer la situación, pero ceder no estaba en sus planes.

—A veces creo —empezó Mikasa, en un intento inútil por impedir que se marche a pesar de entender sus razones y querer seguirlo— que ni siquiera te gusta lo que estudias...

—Me gustaría que vengas conmigo. Usualmente lo harías, no sé qué te ocurre hoy... Y no pienso discutir sobre eso, ya llevo bastantes años con eso y sé que me gusta lo que hago, es solo que hoy es un día especial. Mi mamá es prioridad.

—Grisha va a llegar y no quiero que esté solo. Ha estado extraño desde que murió mamá.

—Es por eso que prefiero irme y pasarme las tardes en la universidad o en la calle —desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su casa, si seguía observando a su hermana se sentiría aún peor.

—Él nos necesita. También le afectó lo que pasó.

—Nos necesita tanto que se encerró en su trabajo, haciéndonos a un lado —Ese comentario había terminado por enfurecerlo, por lo que sus ojos volvieron a su hermana, acompañados estos por su ceño fruncido.

—Es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú... —en un rápido movimiento, algo desesperado, tomó las manos de su hermano y las apresó entre las suyas, demostrándole que en el fondo comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía, aunque no podía apoyarle con sus actos— Vuelve para cenar, por favor.

—Te lo prometo.

—Si te quedas toda la tarde por allá quizá te vea, tengo pensado ir luego.

Con una leve sonrisa y una caricia a la mejilla de Mikasa, Eren liberó sus manos para abrir la puerta y salir de inmediato. La calle cálida le daba la bienvenida con el brillo propio del sol en pleno cielo, despejado, sin nubes que le impidan desplegar todo el poder de su luz, enceguecedora en ese momento para Eren.

Recordaba con bastante cariño al sol. Si tenía ese color tostado era precisamente por haber pasado incontables tardes bajo los rayos de este, pero con los sucesos que le venían a la memoria recientemente por esas épocas calurosas ya no podía decir lo mismo: su madre había fallecido en esa misma estación ya hacía unos cuatro años.

No le habían explicado muy claramente lo que le había ocurrido, pese a ser su padre médico, o por lo menos en aquel entonces no había podido comprenderlo. Con dieciséis años y poca afición a las ciencias y términos complejos era difícil poder explicarle a un adolescente de qué había fallecido exactamente su madre. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que el golpe le había dado mucho más duro porque, pese a los dos años que pasó esperando, la persona por la que aguardaba cada tarde desde su ventana nunca volvió a aparecer.

Cuando murió Carla, su madre, aún le dolía haber perdido contacto con aquel muchacho, y creía que él, con su compañía, podría ayudarle a superar la tragedia que era su vida en ese entonces. Sin embargo, nunca ocurrió. Esperó y esperó largas y angustiantes horas con los ojos húmedos, las mejillas frías y los labios resecos desde su ventana a que su figura menuda aparezca, pero nunca llegó el momento.

Sea por los años o por la causa que fuere, de a pocos dejó de dedicarle tantas horas a su guardia. Pasados dos años desde que su madre falleció, con el corazón oprimido aún por la pérdida, se limitó a darle un vistazo rápido a la calle. Dedicó esas horas a estudiar, a abstraerse en la lectura de los libros que podían interesarle. Mikasa le había sugerido que estudie leyes para de ese modo poder defender causas que considere justas, además de gozar del prestigio que esa carrera le conferiría. Por supuesto, fue su vocación lo que le inclinó a aceptar su sugerencia.

De ese modo, recién a sus dieciocho años ingresó a la universidad. Había perdido un año valioso y debía recuperarlo pronto. Solo se atrevía a faltar a clases cuando la nostalgia lo invadía y sentía que era inútil pretender prestar atención a lo que dictara el maestro durante la clase.

Mikasa llegaba a enterarse. Tenían amigos en común desde su época escolar y sabía por medio de ellos de las esporádicas ausencias de su hermano. Le había prometido a Carla cuidar de Eren y eso incluía velar por su integridad cada vez que este se metía en líos. También le había pedido, pensando en su futuro, que se asegure que estudie algo de su agrado y que le haga feliz, además de hacerlo con empeño y dedicación. A causa de eso le instaba a no faltar, pero cuando lo veía tan esquivo se preguntaba a sí misma si no era que su sugerencia sobre los estudios que debía seguir había terminado por presionarlo y forzarlo a elegir algo que ni siquiera le agradaba.

Eren siempre le aclaraba que no era así. Entonces quedaba más tranquila y dejaba de lamentarse y angustiarse tanto por el bienestar de su hermano. Lo amaba con fuerza al ser parte de su familia, eso sumado a las peticiones de Carla la llevaron a no separarse casi nunca de él. Eso había desencadenado algo que no sabía decir si era contraproducente o favorable: ninguna chica se acercaba a Eren en su presencia.

Ella lo protegía y procuraba mantenerse a su lado, solo cuando se mostraba renuente o colérico le daba cierto espacio para no irritarlo más de lo que ya parecía estar. Eren no parecía muy consciente de su entorno, por lo menos no en un sentido romántico, así que no veía posibles otras intenciones que pudieran tener sus compañeras de clase. Mikasa en cambio era más perceptiva y parecía tener cierto instinto especial. No era grosera, pero si descubría malas intenciones en ellas, bastaba una mirada asesina para que estas aterricen y reflexionen más sobre lo que le convenía a su seguridad personal. Mikasa entonces fue ganando cierta fama de hermana sobreprotectora y con potencial asesino, por lo que incluso si alguna tenía muy seguros sus sentimientos, se limitaba a suspirar por él cuando lo veía caminar por los pasillos de la universidad.

Sin embargo, eso no había evitado, increíblemente, que Eren saliera con alguna chica. No llevaba los mismos cursos ni iba a la misma facultad que Mikasa y eso le había dado oportunidad a alguna que, con todo el valor del mundo, le había invitado a salir. Solo cuando ellas eran muy directas se daba cuenta de qué intenciones se traían entre manos al intentar siempre quedar con él en los trabajos grupales. Él, bastante honrado y sin saber bien cómo lidiar con eso, accedía a tomar algo con la afortunada siempre que tenía tiempo y siempre que ella le agradara. No le contaba a Mikasa sobre esas salidas y para su suerte sus amigos le guardaban el secreto, simplemente avisaba que saldría. De ese modo iniciaba una especie de relación con alguna. Breve, pero bastante agradable. Como si aún fuera adolescente, con las pocas parejas que tuvo, receloso de la posible reacción de su hermana de enterarse, durante sus citas aprovechaban para tomarse de las manos o darse algunos besos.

Y si eran breves era precisamente porque ellas esperaban un compromiso algo más serio con los meses. Eren era encantador y bastante atento, tanto como su forma despistada para el amor le permitía, pero ellas esperaban avanzar y Eren parecía no notarlo, y ellas no estaban dispuestas a ser tan claras con un asunto de esa envergadura, no porque consideraban más propio del caballero hacer ese tipo de proposiciones. Así, transcurridos unos cuantos meses, su pequeña relación terminaba en buenos términos, o por lo menos así lo entendía Eren al ver una sonrisa en su compañera al momento del adiós.

Pero en ese momento no era una cita lo que le hacía salir de su casa. Ese día se cumplía otro año desde que su madre murió. No tenía ninguna relación desde hacía unos cuatro meses por lo que no se sentía comprometido con nadie y aprovechaba sus momentos a solas para reflexionar. Y reflexionaba no solo sobre su madre.

Porque, aunque no terminara de agradarle, cierta persona siempre se colaba en sus pensamientos. Cómo no hacerlo, si cada día el mayor vestigio de lo que pudo ser se presentaba ante sus ojos al caminar por la acera y ver sus ya escasas hojas ir cayendo al ritmo del viento. Y no le gustaba porque con el tiempo había terminado por sentirse traicionado.

Porque ese muchacho era un ladrón. No porque en su niñez y adolescencia le robó incontables veces a Hannes en su panadería, sino porque le había robado su primer beso y luego, sin mayores explicaciones, se marchó.

Aguardó por él pacientemente, pero luego se sintió bastante inocente al confiar en su posible retorno.

No lo odiaba, sin embargo. No podía hacerlo si a pesar del tiempo una mínima esperanza aún latía en su pecho. Resentido sí estaba, y bastante. Había decidido entregarle sus sentimientos a alguien y este le había abandonado en ese preciso momento.

Pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, no cuando tenía un asunto más importante que atender. Con el sol quemándole los brazos y piernas descubiertos a causa de llevar una camiseta de mangas cortas y una bermuda sencilla, avanzó con dirección al cementerio de la ciudad. No quedaba demasiado lejos, pero quería llegar pronto para así poder pasar más tiempo con su madre. Le gustaba platicarle acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y de cómo le había ido, además de relatarle sobre Mikasa y, con algo de renuencia, terminaba por hablarle de su padre. Sentía que se lo debía, fue su esposo después de todo.

Cada año, Eren y Mikasa acostumbraban visitarla con un ramo de flores especialmente grande. Sin embargo, ese día Eren tenía una clase y Mikasa deseaba que asista y luego visite a su madre. Siendo para él prioridad asistir al cementerio como correspondía al aniversario del fallecimiento, no escuchó razones y decidió ir, aunque fuera solo.

Prefirió no girar el rostro durante su camino. No quería pensar más, no por el momento, en él. Ver su árbol, aquel que tenía al lado de su casa, solo le removía los recuerdos. Así, apuró sus pasos, y haciendo una visera con su mano, cubrió su frente y protegió sus ojos del sol. Sería fantástico, de no ser por su estado sentimental en ese instante y su compromiso, aprovechar el día en pasarlo con Armin y su hermana en la playa. De pequeños lo habían hecho seguido, siempre acompañados por sus padres porque era necesario hacer uso del tren para llegar, pero cada visita resultaba gratificante.

Quiso aprovechar el camino y recordar sucesos agradables al lado de Armin, quien había recibido el ofrecimiento de una universidad bastante importante y ya se encontraba estudiando en ella, muy lejos. Una lástima, lo extrañaba bastante. Armin siempre había sabido controlar la insistente vigilia de Mikasa y para él era un hermano más. Durante su marcha compró un ramo de –vaya, qué casualidad– rosas blancas. De ese modo, cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba frente a la entrada enrejada, algo oxidada, del cementerio. No era una vista precisamente agradable, más bien le daba una apariencia tétrica al lugar, pero no había nada de qué temer. Atravesó la puerta y un encargado le dedicó un saludo con la mano, sumando una boina que llevaba en la cabeza que se quitó para agitarla en el aire. A grandes zancadas se adelantó a la tumba que correspondía a la de su madre: habían podido pagar un lugar relativamente amplio y la losa de color hueso remarcaba su nombre. Estaba rodeada de verde pasto y eso, de algún modo, le hacía sentir que su madre estaba más cómoda.

Depositó el ramo de rosas dentro de un pequeño florero que decoraba el nicho, el cual afortunadamente ya tenía algo de agua. Luego de dar un suspiro por razones que ni él mismo supo explicar, se sentó sobre la hierba y contempló el nombre que describía a la persona que yacía bajo la tierra en esa parcela.

—He venido, mamá —dijo al aire, aún contemplando su nombre—. No podía fallarte, hoy se cumple un año...

Permaneció en silencio un momento, y una extraña brisa, no muy propia de los veranos, le hizo dar un respingo. Sentía que debía hacer algo pronto, pero no sabía qué podía ser. Su silencio se prolongó unos minutos, cosa rara ya que, parlanchín como pocos visitantes, como si su madre estuviera de cuerpo presente, le narraba impensables detalles de su vida, siempre con una sonrisa. Había superado su pérdida, pero aún le dolía no tenerla a su lado.

—No sé qué me pasa... —dijo al fin, esta vez observando la hierba crecida que se mecía con las misteriosas brisas—. Parezco algo ido, ¿no crees? A lo mejor estoy distraído por algo...

Sus grandes ojos verdes se detuvieron en las rosas. Blancas, muy blancas, como un camisón... Como una piel.

—Tienes razón —respondió, como si su madre le contestara. Su madre, creía, debía estar en su conciencia—. Sigo pensando en él... —Y ese pensamiento hizo que tomara un puñado de pasto y lo arrancara, arruinando el buen trabajo del jardinero—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No es que me haya propuesto olvidarlo, claro que no, su amistad fue algo muy valioso para mí, y es... agradable... recordarlo. Pero él se fue, mamá. Ni siquiera me contó, no me dio un porqué...

Revisó la hierba entre sus dedos y la dejó caer, arrepentido por desquitarse con esta. Luego volvió a ver la lápida y sus ojos quedaron entrecerrados, aguzando tanto como le fue posible su intuición.

—¿Insinúas que tuvo sus razones para no contarme nada? —Las palmas de sus manos quedaron a sus lados y, sorprendido por su conclusión, clavó sus ojos en sus zapatillas, lejanas al tener sus piernas extendidas, frunciendo levemente los labios—. Pues nada le costaba decirme, así no me dejaba pensando, así como ahora... ¿Recuerdas que te conté lo mucho que lo defendía una vez que se fue? Muchos chicos empezaron a decir que su madre ejercía una profesión nada decorosa y que seguramente la persona que se lo llevó lo hizo a cambio de... —tuvo que guardar silencio, el solo recuerdo de algunos compañeros diciendo aquello le hacía hervir la sangre—. Bueno, olvídalo, no debería hablarte de eso... Para empezar, hace muchísimo que ni te lo mencionaba.

Como si la lápida hablara y le frunciera el ceño por lo descarado de su confesión, Eren dio un brinco sobre su sitio al sentirse "observado" por esta.

—Bueno, no te contaba nada, pero sí lo pensaba... No me parece bien visitarte y hablarte de alguien ajeno a nuestra familia. Ahora me acuerdo que llegué a confesarte que se escondía en el árbol... Me enseñó mucho, me ayudaba con mis tareas. ¡Si lo hubieras conocido seguramente se habría robado tu corazón! —dijo, ya con más ánimo, con las manos en puños en señal de emoción y una insólita sonrisa—. Era muy listo, bastante amable conmigo... Aunque a veces me daba coscorrones... —reflexionó—. Y era además muy gu...

Nuevamente, como si la lápida fuera un ser, se sintió observado por esta, como si le prestara especial atención por esa confesión que se quedó a medias. El color subió a sus mejillas al sentirse "observado", jugó con sus dedos, limpiándose las uñas, y quitando los restos de tierra que hubieran quedado en sus palmas.

—No dije nada... ¡Olvídalo! —exclamó, algo nervioso—. Como dije, no sé por qué se me dio por contarte sobre él especialmente hoy... ¿Qué? —dijo, acercando su oído, como si estuviera comunicándose realmente—. ¿Que quizá hoy suceda algo? —Una ceja suya se curvó, bastante extrañado por esa ocurrencia—. ¡Tonterías! Más tarde debo ir a la universidad a ver qué hicieron la clase de hoy. Mikasa quiso impedir que venga, pero ya ves, estoy aquí contigo. No te enojes, para mí eres más importante que una clase. Jean me ayudará, es odioso y siempre está molestándome, pero sé que me prestará sus apuntes si se los pido.

Su conversación se prolongó por al menos una hora. A modo de superar el incómodo momento causado por hablar de quien, según él, no debía, se largó en explicaciones bastante minuciosas sobre lo que ocurría en su casa. Incluso dijo qué habían comido la noche anterior y por cuántas horas había dormido.

Terminada su visita, acarició la losa y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa. La tarde recién empezaba, pero prefería darse prisa y buscar a Jean para tener el resto del día libre.

Al salir del cementerio, nuevamente una brisa le recordó la sensación primera al sentarse al lado de su madre. Esos vientos no eran normales, se dijo a sí mismo, y se frotó los brazos buscando devolverles el calor perdido.

Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver durante esa tarde.

.

.

.

.

—Hecho. Muchas gracias por atenderme.

—Gracias a usted por alojarse aquí, joven.

Forzado a sellar su trato arrendatario con un efusivo apretón de manos con el encargado de un hotel bastante sencillo pero, según pudo ver, bien aseado, dejó la propiedad luego de ordenar sus pertenencias en su respectiva habitación. No le agradaba la idea de dormir en la misma cama que lo había hecho alguien más, pero luego de terminar las diligencias que tenía pendientes bien podría desinfectarlo todo.

No confiaba en el dinero que le quedaba, tendría que comprarse comida y eso implicaba más gastos, por lo que, contrario a lo que habría preferido, salió del hotel con rumbo a buscar a algún trabajo. Si la búsqueda no era muy fructífera, aún le quedaba la noche para poder visitar a su madre.

Tener que soportar el abrasante calor del verano no era muy alentador, pero si quería realmente tener con qué abastecerse, debía salir. Ya le había llamado a Kenny y Hanji, confirmándoles que todo había salido muy bien y el viaje ocurrió sin sobresaltos, además de explicarles que el hotel en que se hallaba parecía dirigido por personas decentes y que le procuraban una atención muy agradable.

Lo favorable del lugar que había escogido no radicaba solo en el precio del alquiler, sino que además estaba ubicado cerca de las instituciones educativas de la ciudad. En todo caso, de las principales y las que le interesaban, ya que pensaba postularse como profesor en la escuela a la que asistió o al menos podría ser profesor de alguna academia para preuniversitarios. Esperaba que el sueldo le sea suficiente para sostenerse y de a pocos comprar elementos de cocina para no vivírsela comprando comida. Hacerla era mucho más económico.

Lo que no le agradaría sería, de obtener algún puesto, recorrer las calles que recorrió cuando asistía a la escuela. No porque fuera desagradable, sino porque no podía quitarse del pecho la sensación de que había hecho mal las cosas antes de partir. Cuando era invadido por esos sentimientos se decía a sí mismo que lo había hecho por su bien, porque no quería que los vinculen y terminen echándole a perder la secundaria con bromas absurdas. Pero la sensación no se iba.

Pensando en eso, continuó con su camino calle arriba. Esperaba alcanzar la acera principal para poder ubicarse correctamente y llegar sin contratiempos a la escuela. En ese punto, solo y en una ciudad que seguramente ni lo recordaba, deseaba que al menos al ver su nombre en el currículum alguien lo reconozca. Y no porque deseara no ser olvidado, sino porque, sabiendo que era un viejo vecino, tendría más posibilidades; además de haber sido reconocido como un chico de notas excelentes.

Alcanzó la acera y su blanca piel estaba siendo cruelmente lastimada por los inclementes rayos del sol. No le preocupaba demasiado su apariencia, pero esos días calurosos le hacían resentir el color que heredó al descubrirse por las noches con la piel enrojecida y sensible. Prosiguió con su camino girando en una esquina próxima hasta llegar a una avenida algo más concurrida pero, para su sorpresa, a esa hora estaba abandonada.

Quien sí se hallaba allí era una anciana que recordaba claramente. Cómo olvidarla, si cada día luego de clases era la encargada de proporcionarles golosinas a él y a cierto chico de cabello castaño y que fue su único amigo.

Un suspiro se le escapó en cuanto la anciana lo divisó. Parecía reconocerlo, porque clavó sus ojos en él y lo vio insistentemente, como instándolo a que se acerque y le devuelva el tácito saludo. Sin embargo, prefirió apurar el paso, convencido de que aquella familiaridad había sido obra de su imaginación. No pudo ver que ella, cuando ya estaba algo distanciado, lo acompañaba con la vista.

Tanto se apresuró que una gota de sudor le reveló que el sol estaba surtiendo efecto en él y ya estaba haciéndole transpirar. Molesto al sentir la gota escurrirse y el sol abrasándole aun más los brazos descubiertos por la camisa de mangas cortas, se dejó caer en una banca que tenía cerca. Con su mano desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa, dejando descubierto parte de su pecho y a su vez agitando la prenda para ventilarse un poco.

Sentado y suspirando por lo mucho que le fastidiaba la temperatura, se distrajo observando un coche que pasó por la calle. Le resultó muy bonito, tenía las lunas polarizadas y todo era de un color oscuro, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante elegante. Tan abstraído quedó, que un rayo de sol traicionero, reflejado a causa de la limpia cubierta del vehículo, le dio directo en los ojos, encegueciéndolo por unos instantes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó unos momentos hasta que el malestar pase. Tenía la vista algo sensible por pasar tanto tiempo leyendo desde pequeño, pero no había sido necesario el uso de lentes. Una fortuna, porque de habérselos recomendado desde adolescente no habría tenido cómo pagarlos, además de que seguramente sus compañeros de clase terminarían por rompérselos a menudo.

Mucho mejor luego de unos instantes, parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse nuevamente a la claridad del día. Pensando en los lentes que nunca necesitó, no sintió que alguien se había sentado en la misma banca, probablemente esperando a que pase algún taxi que lo transporte. Ignoró al extraño y continuó con sus reflexiones hasta que, sin proponérselo realmente, sus ojos aguardaron al otro extremo de la calle a ver si aparecía otro auto igual de elegante que el anterior.

Entonces lo vio.

A su lado, sentado sobre la extensa banca abanicándose con una mano, protegidos ambos del sol por el alero que la cubría, estaba el chico que le acompañó durante sus últimos meses en esa ciudad.

Estaba ahí, permitiéndole ver su perfil. Tenía el cabello levemente alborotado, la piel tostada algo sudada, la nariz respingada coronando su rostro inclinado hacia atrás con petulancia, su brazo delgado apoyado sobre la banca, las piernas largas extendidas, brillantes por su color... Era él, tal cual lo recordaba, solo que mucho más alto y, en apariencia, más maduro. Cómo olvidarlo, especialmente esos ojos verdes tan grandes y tan inocentes. Estaba de perfil así que no podían verse directamente, pero podía reconocer el color de estos.

¿Cuántos años ya tendría? ¿Veinte? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? ¿Qué le habría pasado en su ausencia? ¿Tendría esa misma vitalidad de entonces?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero ni un monosílabo escapaba de sus labios. Ni siquiera un suspiro, es más, parecía que había dejado de respirar. El chico seguía ocupado abanicándose con una mano y tenía el ceño fruncido, fastidiado seguramente por el calor.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irse y dejarlo solo?

No tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar. Seguramente se sintió observado, ya que el chico terminó por girar su rostro, aún con la mano agitándose para darse aire al cuello, y también lo vio. Lo más vergonzoso del caso fue que lo pilló muy concentrado en su contemplación: tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal, presa aún de la sorpresa.

No supo qué sentir cuando vio que esos enormes ojos verdes se abrían desmesuradamente y su mano quedaba quieta en seco.

—¿Levi? —preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

¿Qué podía contestar? Lo había atrapado, completamente. Para bien o para mal, que le reconozca le había brindado una paz sorprendente. Como hace mucho no sentía.

Simplemente asintió. Muy despacio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —continuó, más repuesto y con las cejas curvadas, ya no por la sorpresa sino algo similar a la ira.

—Volví —respondió él, ya en su típico tono indiferente. No iba a dejarse atrapar nuevamente. Que no sepa lo mucho que le sorprendió volver a verse tan pronto. Que no sepa cuánto le alegró que le haya reconocido.

—¿A qué? —insistió Eren.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—¡Porque...! —Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Manifestar tanto interés no era su mejor idea de demostrar cuánto le había herido su partida. En realidad ni siquiera quería demostrarle eso, simplemente le urgía saber los motivos que lo orillaron a regresar a una ciudad de la que no tuvo el mayor reparo abandonar.

—¿Porque, qué? —insistió Levi. Si ya había empezado, impulsivo como siempre, quería oírle hasta el final. No se podía distinguir en sus palabras, pero lo cierto era que estas estaban impregnadas de cierta ansiedad.

¿Qué podía hacer? Con orgullo no ganaba nada. En cambio, si admitía que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber por qué se marchó tan abruptamente podría zanjar el asunto. Quería entender por qué lo había abandonado de esa forma.

—Porque... Olvídalo. —Hizo a un lado su necesidad de respuestas y prevaleció su orgullo. No sería la primera vez. Luego de pasársela ansiando un acercamiento a él durante su época escolar, luego de haberle insistido tanto en ser amigos, ya no deseaba rogarle nunca más a nadie—. Me voy, buenas tardes —finalizó, poniéndose de pie.

No iba a huir, por eso su paso no fue rápido, sino pausado y con gran aplomo. De todos modos, se decía a sí mismo, tenía muchas cosas por hacer. No, no se moría por quedarse con él y que le explique tanto...

Como si sus pensamientos fueran oídos, una mano opresora sobre su muñeca le impidió proseguir con su camino.

—Volví por mi mamá —dijo Levi, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras se incorporaba de la banca.

—¿Tu... mamá? —preguntó Eren, dudando un poco de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está? —su ceño se relajó ligeramente al recordar también a la suya. La voz de Levi parecía ser capaz de controlar sus impulsos.

—En el cementerio —sentenció Levi, muy fijos sus ojos en los verdes de Eren—. Tres metros bajo tierra.

Quizá fue a causa de que se miraban muy atentos el uno al otro, pero Eren pudo ver cómo, al momento de decir aquello, una ceja de Levi vacilaba apenas de forma perceptible. Decirlo debió ser muy doloroso.

Si quiso aparentar algo de renuencia a oír sus palabras, todo se fue a la basura en cuanto vio ese pequeño gesto. Podía comprender perfectamente cómo se sentía Levi, él mismo había perdido a su madre. Pero necesitaba muchísimas más respuestas, por egoísta que sonara, porque eso no explicaba la razón de su partida.

—Voy a contarte —continuó Levi, como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento—. Deja de mirarme como cachorro. Como siempre —dejó escapar un bufido burlón, repuesto del momento incómodo—. Pero quiero oírte a ti también.

—Y... ¿Así nada más? —cuestionó Eren—. ¿Te vas tanto tiempo y crees que puedes volver y decirme eso?

—Calla y camina —dijo Levi, divertido por el supuesto fastidio de Eren. Apretó aún más la muñeca que tenía presa y lo impulsó para seguirlo—. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

—No pienso decir nada hasta que me digas lo que tengas que decirme. Solo entonces responderé —dijo, accediendo a seguirlo.

—Te vi y creí que habías madurado. Parece que no.

—He madurado y soy maduro con quien corresponde, no contigo.

—Mocoso resentido.

—Dime a dónde estamos yendo.

—A un lugar que quiero ver y nunca he visto.

—¡No puedo irme así nada más! —exclamó Eren, deteniendo su marcha—. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer para hoy!

—¿Quieres volver y que no te cuente nada nunca? —respondió Levi, encarándolo.

—No... Pero no voy a ir contigo si no me dices nada. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

—Bien. Pero no es agradable.

—Solo dilo.

—Mi mamá murió y no tenía en qué caerme muerto, ni siquiera para una fosa común. Apareció un tío de no sé dónde, dijo que era hermano de mi mamá y me llevó con él a estudiar —contó Levi de un tirón, sin siquiera inmutarse.

La verdad parecía ser bastante sencilla, aunque podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, aún tenía algunas preguntas.

—¿Por qué robabas? Nunca te lo pregunté pero quiero saber.

—Mi mamá era prostituta y no quería que trabaje más, por eso le llevaba comida, para que lo haga lo menos posible.

Eso sí le había impactado. Pasó sus últimos años defendiendo a Levi y su familia, segurísimo de que todo lo que decían era mentira. Pero, para su sorpresa, era en parte verdad.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque vi que empezaban a joderte por juntarte conmigo. Si hubieran descubierto que fuiste el único a quien le conté de los motivos de mi partida te habrían jodido hasta morir. Preferí que sigan creyendo lo que les decía, que no éramos amigos y que en realidad eras un mocoso latoso que me seguía a todos lados.

Descubrirse protegido inundó su pecho de una sensación particular y extraña. Era semejante a la que sentía cada vez que lo veía mientras pasaban horas en el árbol aunque no tan intensa. Pensándolo con más detenimiento, sí había un momento de equiparable sensación: cuando le dio un beso.

—¿Listo? —continuó Levi al ver que Eren había quedado mudo y tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rosa. Se lo atribuyó al calor.

—¿No te da pena decirme todo eso? —dijo Eren, ya más repuesto y con el rostro afligido.

—No viene al caso decirlo. Ahora cuéntame algo tú, te corresponde —exigió, meneando la muñeca que sostenía.

A decir verdad, más que querer oír sobre lo que estuvo haciendo, quería cerciorarse de que Eren no haya sufrido durante su ausencia.

—Mi mamá... murió hace cuatro años. Hoy cumplió uno más y ya estuve en el cementerio de visita.

Eren vio que Levi boqueaba levemente, quizá buscando alguna forma apropiada de darle consuelo. Sabía, por supuesto, que esas cosas no se le daban nada bien.

—No te preocupes —dijo, encogiéndose levemente de hombros queriendo restarle importancia—. Ya lo superé. Aún la extraño, pero me gusta pensar que de algún modo siempre me acompaña.

—Ya veo...

—¿Adónde querías ir? —No deseaba que su reencuentro, por muy fortuito que fuera, se estanque en el momento triste e incómodo de descubrirse huérfanos ambos, por lo que decidió iniciar una nueva conversación.

—Sígueme.

Internamente agradeció que no toque más el tema. No porque no quisiera contarle, sino porque quería aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Volvió a tomar el control de su andar y fue guiando a Eren por el camino que debían seguir. Misteriosamente su mano terminó resbalando de la muñeca de Eren hasta alcanzar sus dedos, terminando por entrelazarlos.

Pasaron frente a la anciana, y pudo notar que este se tensaba y volvían a detenerse. Ya que fue Eren quien se detuvo primero, esperó a lo que estuviera pensando hacer. Pero debido al lugar exacto en que pararon fácilmente pudo deducir lo que se proponía.

—¿Quieres...? —insinuó Eren con la cabeza gacha e inclinándola levemente en dirección a la mujer.

La anciana por su parte tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, muy segura de a quiénes tenía al frente. Los recordaba perfectamente, y aunque le habían enseñado que no era normal que dos hombres anden de la mano, le fue inevitable enternecerse al ver lo que sus ojos expresaban.

Levi no dijo nada, y como el que calla otorga, Eren rebuscó ya no en su bolsillo, sino que sacó una billetera de cuero muy oscura, extrayendo de esta un billete, el de menor valor que tenía. Se lo entregó a la anciana y esta, gustosa de atenderle, le entregó todo lo que le pidió.

Con su compra hecha, que consistía en muchos caramelos de diversos sabores además de un paquete de galletas de chocolate, tiró de la mano de Levi para ahorrarse la vergüenza de alguna pregunta burlona mientras los guardaba en sus bolsillos.

—Recuerdo que me dabas dulces —dijo Levi.

—Te pregunté si querías...

—No dije ni sí ni no.

Mirándolo de soslayo, Eren extendió la mano que tenía libre hecha un puño, y cuando sintió que Levi colocaba la suya debajo, dejó escapar unos cuantos caramelos.

—Gracias. Me gustaba que me des este tipo de cosas. A mi mamá le gustaban los dulces —dijo, llevándose un caramelo a la boca.

—¡¿Le dijiste que te los daba yo?! —chilló Eren, haciendo aspavientos.

—Sí. Me pidió que te trate bien. Y antes de que vuelvas a hacer más preguntas, hazlas mientras caminas. Se hace tarde.

Agradecido por esa consideración de Levi al estar dispuesto a responderle, Eren asintió y siguieron caminando. Llegado un momento, pasaron por un jardín muy bien cuidado. Eren parecía bastante distraído contemplándolo, por lo que Levi se detuvo un instante y de un movimiento veloz arrancó un clavel.

—Una vez me diste una flor tú. Que hoy sea yo quien te la dé —dijo, y le extendió la flor hasta ponerla frente a su nariz.

Eren no pudo articular palabra alguna. Le avergonzaba un poco recordar ese gesto suyo y suponía que a Levi también, ya que esos regalos eran más propios para una chica. Sorprendido por ese gesto, simplemente la tomó entre sus dedos y aspiró su aroma.

—El dueño va a enojarse, Levi.

—No me importa.

En ningún momento soltaron sus manos, y Eren ya no quiso pensar en su renuencia y orgullo herido al sentirse abandonado. No cuando Levi le había explicado las poderosas razones que lo obligaron a tomar sus decisiones.

Pasados alrededor de treinta minutos de caminata, sudando ambos por el calor, llegaron a la estación de tren.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestionó Eren.

—Una vez me regalaste un barco de papel. Casi me exorcizas porque te dije que nunca había visto el mar. Quiero ir contigo ahora, sigo sin conocer el mar.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —gritó Eren, llamando la atención de las personas que se hallaban comprando sus boletos.

—Sí, y deja de gritar. ¿Es muy largo el viaje?

—Casi el mismo tiempo que hicimos a pie... ¿Estás seguro?

—No te lo propondría si no lo estuviera.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—Te contaré cuando pise la arena. Ahora dame algo de dinero, no cargué demasiado porque jamás esperé volver a verte tan pronto.

Sin poder objetar más y en realidad sin verdaderos deseos de cuestionar su proposición, feliz de haber sostenido su mano todo el camino, Eren le entregó unos billetes y aguardó a que Levi vuelva de comprar sus boletos. Siendo un destino tan corto no habría mucho problema, ni siquiera necesitarían equipaje.

Hecha su compra, fue Eren quien se atrevió a tomar su mano, sorprendiendo a los presentes, y se encaminaron a abordar.

Una vez sentados, el tren se puso en movimiento y ambos, uno al lado del otro, permanecieron de la mano lo que duró el breve viaje. Eren prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar el momento, al igual que Levi. Cuando llegaron, de inmediato percibieron que el sol era muchísimo más implacable, ya que si antes tenían calor, en ese momento sentían que estaban a punto de derretirse.

—Tenemos... —jadeó Eren— que llegar al mar... para refrescarnos...

—Oye, ¿y tu hermana?

—¿Qué hay con Mikasa?

—¿Se enfadará porque te fuiste?

—Bueno, le dije que iría al cementerio. Dudo que me diga algo, sabe que estos días me pongo algo triste...

—Si la playa queda muy lejos pidamos un taxi, no soportaremos este calor de mierda.

Dicho y hecho, pese a que la playa no estaba demasiado lejos de la estación del tren, pararon un vehículo amarillo que los condujo hasta el mar.

Levi no lo había visto más que en los libros, por lo que cuando recorrieron la orilla dentro del taxi, ver esa inmensidad azul lo maravilló. Se veía hermoso e inagotable, enorme. La brisa marina le golpeó las fosas nasales y aspiró el intenso aroma, extasiado por nunca antes haber sentido algo semejante. Eren observaba sus reacciones con una gran sonrisa, feliz de ser testigo de su primera visita al mar.

El taxista frenó y ambos bajaron. Cancelado el servicio, se aproximaron en el acto a la orilla para poder acercarse al agua. Eren no quería perder ninguna expresión de Levi. Pese a que este lo invitó, quien más feliz de la sugerencia y la aprovechaba al máximo parecía ser él.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Eren.

—Sí... —Por supuesto que le gustaba, estaba encantado. Tanto era su pasmo que no pudo decir palabra alguna, prefirió seguir admirando lo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos.

Conforme con esa "respuesta", Eren lo tomó por la muñeca y se echó a correr. Levi no comprendió ese arranque, pero no lo detuvo. No había casi nadie en la orilla, por lo que no hubo miradas prejuiciosas que los frenaran. De igual modo, de haberlas, no habrían frenado por nada.

Eren trotaba y dejaba que la brisa del mar dé contra su rostro, feliz por la frescura que esta le proporcionaba. Levi le seguía detrás, feliz también aunque sin poder explicar el porqué. De pronto, en un lugar algo más apartado de la playa, al fin se detuvieron.

—¿No se dañará la flor? —preguntó Levi, curioso por el destino de su regalo.

—No, la tengo en la mano —respondió Eren, sonriente y agitado.

—¿Por qué tan feliz, mocoso?

—Dímelo tú, te veías como un niño en una tienda de juguetes apenas se dejó ver el mar.

—Mentira.

Cansados por su carrera, tomaron asiento sobre la arena y procedieron a quitarse los zapatos. Si había un modo de bajarse la temperatura, era metiendo al menos los pies y los tobillos en el agua.

—Sabes... —empezó Eren, desatándose las agujetas—. Te esperé todos los días desde que te fuiste.. Solo hace dos años dejé de hacerlo con la misma insistencia que antes. En el momento sentí que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Ya te expliqué por qué hice lo hice —No llevaba zapatillas sino zapatos de vestir, por lo que simplemente se los quitó, además de sus medias.

—Sí, pero... te fuiste justo después de...

—¿Después de qué?

—De que... ya sabes... Esa tarde... tú me... —nervioso, fue quitándose las medias con gran parsimonia.

No hizo falta forzar su memoria. Teniendo tan vívido el recuerdo de aquel día, cómo no suponer a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Cuando te besé?

Por la forma tan directa de decirle aquello, Eren dio un respingo sobre la arena. Le sorprendía lo claro que podía ser para hablar de esos temas espinosos. En el fondo temía que lo haya olvidado y ese momento no haya significado nada para él. Simplemente asintió para confirmarle que estaba en lo cierto.

—Iba a dártelo en toda la boca, pero temblabas más que una hoja. Al final apenas toqué la comisura de tus labios.

—Eso no importa... —con el rostro colorado y ya con las agujetas de ambos zapatos desechas y puestos estos a un lado, clavó la vista en sus piernas que se tostaban más por causa del sol—. Para mí fue un beso...

—El primero, supongo. ¿Quieres otro?

—¡Qué forma de ser tan directo! ¡Yo no dije eso!

—Pero sí quieres.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ese día te besé porque me había dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mí. Cuando me regalaste el barco de papel pude ver que yo te gustaba.

Un suspiro murió en la garganta de Eren. Si bien supuso que sentía algo especial por Levi, en esa época no se había planteado la idea de que este lo supiera y lo tuviera tan claro. A lo mejor era momento de confesar un par de cosas.

—Yo... ese día... —tomó aire y decidió confesar todo de paporreta—: ¡Luego de que me diste ese beso decidí que iba a confesarme al día siguiente! —sentenció, apretando con fuerza los párpados.

—Ahora entiendo tu resentimiento. Claro, te di un beso y me fui sin más, cualquiera creería que te lo di por jugar... —concluyó Levi, más para sí mismo que para ser oído por Eren.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora?

—Es decir... ¿qué hacemos?

—Te pregunté si querías otro beso. ¿Quieres?

—¡No me refiero a eso! Es que... No te entiendo... No sé por qué me trajiste aquí...

—Quería venir contigo. Ah, ya entiendo —Tantas vueltas a la misma pregunta solo podían significar una cosa—. Quieres saber si sentía lo mismo por ti.

—Digamos que sí...

Levi dio un brinquito sobre la arena y se aproximó a Eren. Este se asustó un poco, pero no quiso retroceder. Quería llegar hasta el final y descubrir más sobre el hombre que tenía a su lado.

—Sí. Por eso te besé.

—Entonces ahora me ofreces eso porque...

—Sí. Te ofrezco un beso porque eso no ha cambiado. ¿Sientes tú lo mismo?

Quizá fue inconsciente, pero estaba seguro de no haber dado una respuesta clara. A lo mejor solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente o Levi tomó su silencio como una afirmación. El caso fue que este, como había hecho hacía tantos años, tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y, ya con mucha precisión, asaltó sus labios con los suyos.

Fue breve, pero más placentero de lo que jamás imaginó. No se comparaba en nada con los besos que había dado a lo largo de su vida después de su despedida.

—¿Has besado a alguien más? —preguntó Levi, algo intrigado.

—Sí, a algunas chicas con las que salí.

Levi frunció el ceño, pero se relajó de inmediato al ver a Eren tan abstraído en la aún latente sensación del beso. Definitivamente le había gustado, y eso no hacía más que alegrarle. No por orgullo, sino porque eso le demostraba que sus sentimientos, contrario a lo que había temido, se mantenían intactos pese a los años.

Eren dejó su flor sobre la arena y llevó sus manos a la nuca de Levi para acariciarle el cabello. Los mechones que caían libres sobre su frente también fueron alcanzados por esas manos, y mientras iba enredándoselos, dijo:

—Yo te quiero... —Buscó un acercamiento semejante, rozando sus labios con dulzura.

—¿Es tu confesión? —susurró también él, aspirando el aroma del chico.

—Sí... Estoy esperando la tuya... He esperado tu respuesta por años...

—Qué mocoso eres... —bufó—. También lo hago, Eren, también... —respondió, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

Más prolongado que el anterior, este fue interrumpido por una ola que alcanzó a mojarles los pies. A Eren le hizo mucha gracia, ya que estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Vinimos a mojarnos, Levi —dijo, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano—. Vamos, juntos.

Levi tomó su mano con fuerza, confiado en que ya tendría tiempo de buscar un trabajo. Su prioridad en ese momento era recuperar el tiempo perdido con ese mocoso. Se echaron a andar, aproximándose más al agua y permitiendo que con cada ola esta bañe sus pies.

—¿Sabes? He estado estudiando leyes. Mikasa me lo sugirió porque dice que me gusta defender a los demás.

—No te imagino haciendo otra cosa. Debes ser muy feliz estudiando algo que te gusta.

—Soy más feliz ahora que te tengo conmigo. ¿Qué estudiaste tú?

—Literatura. Iba a buscar un trabajo en estos días porque estoy alquilando un cuarto en un hotel.

—¡¿Puedo vivir contigo?! —exclamó muy emocionado Eren.

—Claro que no. Tu hermana estaría en perpetuo llanto si ocurriera eso; además tu padre no estaría muy de acuerdo.

—Pero... —intentó refutar Eren.

—Primero termina de estudiar y entonces veremos. Tampoco es que ese cuarto sea una maravilla, no entraríamos ambos. Tenemos que conocernos, vas muy rápido.

—Siento que te conozco ya bastante —dijo Eren con un mohín.

—No es suficiente, no te precipites. Y mírate, sigues siendo un niño haciendo pucheros.

—Está bien. Pero algún día lo haremos, que conste.

—Bien, lo veremos con el tiempo.

Eren, en un rápido movimiento, tomó a Levi entre sus brazos y suspiró con fuerza al sentir su calor contra su cuerpo. Se sentía bien tenerlo tan cerca luego de esperarlo por tanto tiempo, porque de algún modo u otro algo en él le recordaba que tarde o temprano volvería, por más que su razón se empeñara en hacerle ver la realidad, una mínima esperanza se conservó en él.

Se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, apretando el cuerpo del uno contra el otro. El agua bañaba sus pies y tobillos, y solo cuando el frío de esta les recordó que si no se daban prisa terminaría por caer la noche, se separaron para volver. Tomaron sus zapatos y medias y volvieron a calzarse en silencio, hablando solo con sus miradas.

Luego de hacer el viaje de retorno, Levi sintió que aún le quedaban unos cuantos minutos que bien podían ser aprovechados.

—¿Y nuestro árbol?

—Te ha extrañado como no tienes idea. Sería genial que vayas a verlo, ha llorado tu ausencia cada día y ya no es tan frondoso como entonces. Estuve a punto de llorar muchas veces cuando veía que sus hojas se caían.

—No estaría mal hacerlo hoy. Ahora. ¿Quieres?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Podría invitarte a cenar también!

—Nunca tanto, tu hermana podría matarme.

—Sabes defenderte.

—No lastimaría a alguien sin motivos.

—Alegarías defensa propia.

—Buen punto. Oye, mañana... ¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver a mi mamá?

—¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría verla! Además, podría aprovechar para presentarte a la mía.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos en la tarde, a la misma hora en que nos reencontramos, en el mismo lugar. Vayamos juntos desde un principio.

Sellada su promesa, decidieron sumar a sus palabras un beso. Suave, dulce y lento.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, como habían hecho casi toda la tarde, y se echaron a andar calle arriba, compartiendo más sobre los planes que tenían a futuro, ya como adultos. La luz del sol iba extinguiéndose junto con la tarde, adquiriendo esta matices púrpuras. Como aquellas tardes cuando aguardaba a que cierto ladronzuelo cruce la calle para robarle a Hannes sus panes; y a él, su corazón. Aquellas tardes que compartieron protegidos por las gruesas ramas de un árbol que fue mudo testigo de un amor que surgió luego de una persecución y, para suerte de ambos protagonistas, ni la tragedia alcanzó a destruir.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **[1]: La canción en realidad se llama "Como una chica y un muchacho". Son hombres, tenía que adaptarlo. Escúchenla, la letra es bastante tierna, es la que más me gusta de estas tres que utilicé.**

 **N.A: Último capítulo completo. Espero les agrade el capítulo. Es una historia sencilla, solo quise narrar un romance de niños que termina bien a pesar de todo.**

 **Ojalá a quien haya leído esto le conmueva o se sienta comprometido con este amor. Me encanta el romance, lo priorizaré siempre. Si metiera lemmon esta historia se devaluaría y estoy conforme con cómo la he llevado, especialmente con el capítulo anterior.**

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme en mi segundo fic, siento que mi narración va mejorando. Lento, pero es un progreso.**

 **¡Mercurio se despide! Hasta una próxima ocasión.**

 **Gracias a Naancii, lolita, Ranmaru Eli (especialmente a ti, espero que la conclusión te agrade porque lo hice con cariño para ti n_n, gracias por seguir mis historias), Lluery, annyel, Pau-Neko, Kathkolmer, KuroAkumaLady, Emilda y Angelica Phantohive por su amabilidad de dejarme un review.**

 **Si la historia merece alguno más, estaría bastante agradecida.**

 **PD: Quizá de aquí a unas semanas ya suba un extra de Serena. Ojalá que quien leyó ese fic no lo haya olvidado XD.**


End file.
